My little skateboarding girls
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Logan Henderson finds Bridgette and Lydia who was left for dead, and is shocked to find that two year old Bridgette can skateboard already. Can he raise these two as his own duaghters
1. Bridgette & Lydia

**My little skateboarding girls**

Logan Henderson was out skateboarding when he sees a little girl that looks no more than two sitting on a bench and her baby sister who looks no more than a few days old sitting on the stroller next to her

"Hey sweetie what's your name?" he asks approaching her

"Bridgette" she says looking down at her hands

"Well Bridgette does your mommy know where you and your baby sister are?" he asks her

"Our mommy and daddy left while we were taking nap, and I went in search for them, and we couldn't find them" she says crying

"Its okay sweetie let's see if we can find out where they went, so you can be reunited with them" he says pushing the stroller that had the sleeping infant in it

"They left this when I woke up" she says handing Logan the note

Logan reads it carefully, and is shock that Bridgette and Lydia should not be returned to them ever

"Well Bridgette do you any aunts, uncles, grandparents that can look after you and your sister?" he asks her

She shakes her head no

Logan then makes a decision to be their guardian, and care for them

"Come on Bridgette we can go back to my place, and you and your sister can be my daughters would you like that?" he asks her

She nods

"Come on I don't live far from here" he says putting his skateboard under the stroller

Bridgette gets her baby skateboard out and starts skateboarding home

"Bridgette I didn't know you could skateboard" he says as he pushes Lydia home

"I taught myself" she says smiling

Logan was glad he had a buddy he could skateboard with. Before they head to his place they stop back at her place to get some things she will need for now until he can come over here and move the crib and the big girl bed over to his house

(Logan's house)

"Well Bridgette this is where I live let's see if we can find a bedroom for you to sleep in" he says taking Lydia out of the stroller

Bridgette explores the place a little bit while Logan tends to her sister who woke up and needed attention

"Sorry if I don't have any toys for you to play with for now, but later we can go to the toy store later and get you some if you like?" he asks as he changed Lydia

Her eyes lighted up at that sound

"While were there Logan's friends can bring everything from your house and have it here, so you get to sleep in your bed tonight, and Lydia can sleep in her crib" he says

"I don't have a big girl bed I sleep on the floor, and mommy and daddy slept in the bed" she tells him

Logan decides to have Kendall, James, and Carlos meet him at their house to get anything that have

(Bridgette's and Lydia's house)

"Loges there isn't anything here that said a little girl lived here" James says inspecting the place

"Is there a sign of a nursery or anything?" he asks

"A little bit but there's not much" Kendall says from Lydia's room

There was an old crib that wasn't safe at all, but there was a car seat for Bridgette and that was about it

"Logan I'll take the girls clothes shopping, and you pick up the stuff for the nursery and we could meet up for Bridgette's room" Alexa suggests

"What do you think Bridgette would you go with Alexa shopping for some new clothes that fit you?" he asks her

She nods

"Come on Bridgette" Alexa says as she leaves with the two girls

"Now to go shopping for Lydia's nursery" Logan says leaving

(Baby store

When Logan enter the baby store he was clueless on what to get and how much

"Loges I'll help you I shopped for my niece all the time" James says as they head for the nursery furniture

Logan goes with a classic crib and changing table in a dark espresso color, and a rocker with an ottoman, and a bassinet for now until she is ready for the crib. He went with the Lion king for her bedding and her room theme.

"Okay her room is done now onto safety and stroller, and car seats" he says heading for the strollers

He got a Minnie stroller that the car seat that came with it can fit into stroller and his car. Along with a stylish diaper bag and all the necessities needed to care for Lydia.

"Do I need anything else?" he asks looking at the carts

"Nope you're good Loges you got bottle, formula, changing table necessities, toys for her to play with, something to gum on when she cuts teeth, blankets, a quilt" Kendall says

Let's pay for this and head back, so I can get the nursery together" he says heading for the check-out

The divide it between the four vehicles Logan installed the car seats, and got the stroller and the toys

(Two hours later)

"This room look so cute" Carlos says when he sees the completed nursery

"I know it does now to get everything else together for when the girls come home" Logan says going to assemble the better stroller while the other baby proofed his house

"Logan we're back" Alexa says coming in with a screaming Lydia

"Come here sweetie and Logan will feed you" he says taking the screaming baby from Alexa

"Well Bridgette what kind of clothes did you get?" Kendall asks her

"She got six bags of clothes, and shoes and slippers" Alexa says bringing in all the girls clothes

"I'll organize Lydia's nursery" Carlos volunteers

"Come on Bridgette I'll help you with your clothes, and you can change out of what you're wearing" Alexa says

(Later)

"Come on Bridgette let's get your room together" Logan says as he secures Lydia to her new car seat

Bridgette was excited to get her room together, and some toys to play with

(Baby store again)

Bridgette saw a dollhouse bed that she wanted, so Logan got it for her. Along with a bookshelf she got a desk, chair, sofa, and a bed tent which had a picture of Logan on it and a play tent

"Well Bridgette your room is ready now to get some toys, so you're not board" he tells her as they head for the toy store

Bridgette got a dollhouse, and a playhouse, and some other fun toys to play with the next day

(That night)

"It's okay Bridgette it has your Disney princess bedding you picked out and your room is okay I checked for monsters before you came back" he tells her

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" she asks him

"Sure Bridgette" he says going to get Lydia's bassinet from his room and bringing it to Bridgette's room

Lydia was dressed in a sleeper and sleeping peacefully in the bassinet while Bridgette waited for Logan to come back from getting ready for bed

"Night Bridgette" he says tucking her in

"Night Logan" she says snuggling up to him with a doll she got that day

**Review**

**Should I continue**


	2. Day at the beach

**Day at the beach**

The next morning Logan was up before Bridgette or Lydia so he decided to figure out how he was going to keep these girls out of the public eye until he was ready to tell them himself. Plus he wanted to do something special with them that day, but he was brought back with Lydia's cries

"Okay Lydia I'm coming" he says going to his room where her bassinet was

Once Lydia was in Logan's arms she was contented

"What's the problem Lydia did you have a bad dream?" He asks as he rocks her in his arms

She looked up at him with her blue eyes

"It's okay I'm here why don't we get a bottle and you can tell me all about it" he says taking her to the kitchen for a bottle

Logan walked around the bottom floor talking to her as he fed her, and when she was finished he burped her and she snuggled back into his arms

"There we go all better" he says taking the bottle back to the kitchen to be washed later

Lydia was comfortable in Logan's arms and that's where she stayed at. Since Logan began to feel tired he took Lydia back to his room to get two more hours of sleep before Bridgette woke up.

(Two hours later)

Logan woke back up and went to check on Bridgette to see if she was up or was still sleeping. He wasn't happy when he found her tossing and turning in her sleep

'Bridgette wake up you're having a bad dream" he says trying to get her to wake up

When Bridgette woke up she was crying

"It was scary Logan" she says crying into his chest

"It's okay Bridgette I got you" he says comforting her

"Can I have breakfast?" She asks him

"Sure come on and later I'm taking you and Lydia to the beach to have a fun day and get to know you better a little bit" he says to her

She nods

Logan decided to feed her that morning cause she was uncomfortable feeding herself that morning

"After breakfast the gang you met yesterday will be coming to the beach just in case if you wanna go in the water you can while I stay with Lydia" he says to her as he gives her some juice

"Thank you" she says as she drinks her juice

Logan did the dishes while she drank her juice, and when she was finished she had to go potty

"Okay Bridgette come on luckily I picked you up a potty seat yesterday" he says taking her to bathroom that was close to her room

Logan believes that she training herself how to use the potty at the time. She was good and went like a big girl

"I guess I can make you a chart that way if you go you can put a sticker on it, and once you filled up a whole row you get a treat, and if you fill up the whole chart you get something special" he tells her

She was excited to get a chart that she could mark every time she went like a big girl

(Beach)

"Alexa you did a great job picking her out a swim suit to wear" Carlos says when he sees Logan and the girls come to the beach

"Why thank you Carlos" she says kissing him

"I picked up a bucket and shovel for her just in case she wants to build a sand castle" Kendall says showing the bucket and shovel he picked up

James got the spot picked out, and him and Kendall put the umbrella up while Alexa put the blanket down in the sand for everyone to sit on. Bridgette liked the feel of sand between her toes

"Can I build a sand castle please?" she asks

"Sure Bridgette and we will even help you" Kendall says as him, James and Carlos help Bridgette with her sand castle

"Lydia looks so cute" Alexa says when Logan gets her out of the stroller

"I know her hair a light brown and she has blue eyes" he says getting her comfortable in his arms as he watched Bridgette play in the sand with the guys

"How was their first night with you?" she asks as she moves so she could get a tan

"Bridgette's was a little rough and she didn't want me to leave her side at all, so I ended up sleeping in her bed with her until she settled. Lydia's was rough too cause it was a new place, so once Bridgette was asleep Lydia woke up fussing, so I fed her and she was comfortable in my arms all night" he says when Lydia wakes up from her nap

Alexa and Logan talked while the guys had Bridgette. Soon Bridgette was hungry, and James packed a picnic, so they ate on the blanket

"Bridgette what is up with the burns on your arms and legs?" Logan asks as he feeds Lydia

Bridgette stood quiet and didn't talk much

"I say they are from cigarette butts or she burned herself while he tried to make Lydia a bottle" James says examining her

Besides the burns there was bruises all over her body, and Logan began to wonder if she was abused or she might have Leukemia

"Logan can I play in the water after lunch?" she asks him

"Let's wait until you digest your food first then you can play in the water. How about we collect sea shells instead?" he asks her

She liked that idea way better

(That afternoon)

"Don't forget Loges we have rehearsal this afternoon" Kendall calls to him after they leave the beach

"I didn't after I get changed and the girls I'll meet you guys there" he says

Carlos brought wagonie for Bridgette to ride in, so James volunteered to pull Bridgette who was asleep in the wagon back to the house

(Logan's house)

Logan laid Lydia down before changing Bridgette out of her wet swim suit and into some dry clothes

"Logan" she says cranky

"I'll be quick Bridgette then you can lay down and sleep in your big girl bed" he says as he dresses her quickly

Once both girls were asleep he changed out of his swim attire and decided to rest as well

(Rehearsal)

"Where are we going Logan?" Bridgette asks as she gets buckled into her car seat

"I got rehearsal for a tour I have coming up, so you and your sister get to come and see me sing and dance" he says buckling her up

"Okay" she says happily

Logan put Lydia on the other side, so he can keep an eye on her from the rearview mirror

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Rehearsal & Logan gets the girls checked out**


	3. Rehearsal

**Rehearsal & Logan gets the girls checked out**

"Here we go girl's rehearsal" he says pulling in to where the band was going to rehearse for their upcoming tour at

Bridgette stood close to Logan as they headed in to the rehearsal space

"Hi Bridgette" James says when he sees the little girl

"Hi" she says shyly

"Bridgette I'm going to put you right here, so I can see you" Logan says setting the big blanket on the floor so she could play while they rehearsed

"Okay" she says happily as she sits down with big bunny that Kendall got for her

Bridgette was a good girl and sat still during the whole rehearsal the only time she moved is when she had to go potty and when they picked her for Worldwide

(After rehearsal)

"There we go that wasn't so bad now we can go home and have some Logan and Bridgette time before bed" he says as they leave the rehearsal space

Bridgette was happy about that

(Logan's place)

"Since Lydia is asleep you wanna play in your fort or watch a Disney movie?" He asks her

"Play in my Thomas the tank engine tent" she says excitedly

"Okay we can play there" he says

Bridgette was into Disney princess, Thomas the tank engine and LEGO'S

"What are we going to do inside Thomas?" He asks her

"Play doctor and build" she says happily

Logan was up for playing doctor with her for a little bit before bedtime, and building with LEGO'S

(Bedtime)

"Night Bridgette I love you" he says blowing her a kiss good night

"Night Logan love you too" she says as she falls asleep

"Okay Lydia I'm coming" he says going to his room and getting her

"Did something scare you huh sweet girl?" He asks as he heads for her nursery to rock her back to sleep since it wasn't time for her meal yet

Logan rocks her for thirty minutes until she calms down enough for her bottle

"There we go no more crying now let's feed you and get you settled in" he says as he takes her to the kitchen for a bottle

After Lydia had her bottle Logan changed her and rocked her back to sleep and set her in her bassinet with her paci

(Next day)

"Morning Logan" Bridgette says jumping on his bed

"Bridgette what are you doing up?" He asks putting on his glasses

"The guys are here" she says happily

"Okay I'm up" he says getting up to meet the others

Bridgette followed him and walk into a wall

"Bridgette are you okay?" He asks when he hears her cry

She shakes her head no

"I think today is definitely the day I get you checked out to make sure you're okay" he says

"Hey Loges are ready for another day of rehearsal?" Kendall asks nose

"I can't I got appointments with an eye doctor and a doctor to get Bridgette and Lydia checked out" Logan says getting an ice pack for Bridgette's nose

"That's fine mind if we come with?" James asks

"Of course I know by the end of the day I'm going to have two crying girls" Logan says as he hears Lydia wake up from her slumber

"Bridgette would you like some princess waffles?" James asks her

She nods happily

"Okay go sit down and I'll start making you some waffles" he says

Kendall lifts her up and puts a bib on her while holding the ice pack on her nose while James makes her breakfast

"James I take it you're making breakfast?" Logan asks coming out completely dressed with Lydia who he got ready for the day

"Yup if you want you can get Bridgette dressed while I make her waffles" James says excitedly

"Come on Bridgette let's get you dressed" he says taking her to her room to get her dressed

Bridgette put on a cute shirt and a cute skirt to wear. When she came out Logan lifted her up in her booster and put a bib on her so she wouldn't get dirty. After breakfast they all headed for the eye doctor

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Doctor's**


	4. Doctor's

**Doctor's**

"Here we are Bridgette the eye doctor" he says pulling in

"Why are we here Logan?" She asks

"To get your eyes checked to see if you will need glasses to help you see" he says as he gets Lydia out of the car

Kendall unbuckled Bridgette from her car seat once everybody was out they all headed inside to get Bridgette's eyes checked out.

"Yes Bridgette Henderson here to see Dr. Whirlpool" Logan says to the receptionist

"Okay have a seat we'll call her shortly" the receptionist says smiling

"Come on sweetie" he tells her

Bridgette sits on his lap while they wait to go see the eye doctor

"Bridgette" Dr. Whirlpool says coming out to get her

Going back she hanged onto Logan really tight

"Its okay sweetie we're just going to get your eyes checked out is all" he says as they head into the exam room

Dr. Whirlpool checks her vision and found that she is near sided and needs to wear glasses to help fix her vision

"Logan do you wear glasses?" She asks him

"Yes Bridgette I do and so do the other guys if that makes you feel better" he tells her

She nods

"Let's pick out your glasses" he says as he helps her pick out her glasses that she would like to wear

Bridgette picks out Sophia the first glasses, and after she has them they head to Dr. Gumdrop office for checkups for both girls

(Dr. Gumdrop's office)

"Okay Lydia I get the message" he says getting her out to feed her

"Look Bridgette the doctor's office has some dolls you wanna go play mommy while we wait to see the doctor?" Kendall asks her

She nods

"Okay let's go pick out a good one" he says as he takes Bridgette to the play area to go play with some dolls and other toys that the doctor has

"Here we go sweetheart eat up" Logan says as he feeds Lydia her bottle

Lydia drank the entire bottle in fifteen minutes

"Good girl sweetie" he says as he burps her

Lydia let out some spit up after Logan burped here

"That's okay Lydia I'll take you to the car to change you" he says going out to his car to change her

Logan put her in another cute outfit

"There we go all better how about we play for a little bit since you're going to be up for a little bit" he says as he grabs a toy from the diaper bag for her to play with

Lydia loved the toy that she was playing with

"Now you're a happy baby aren't you little Lydia Henderson" he says as he sees her smile

Logan looks at how much fun Bridgette was having with the others, so he captured it

"I think I'm getting some baby doll and accessories, so you can play mommy the whole tour" Kendall says as he feeds his doll that he had in his arms

"Bridgette and Lydia" the nurse says from the door

"Come on princess" Logan calls to Bridgette

Bridgette brings her doll with her as she goes in with Logan

"You brought your doll with you huh?" He asks her

She nods happily

Lydia had to get weighed and measured to see how much she weighed and how big she was

"It's okay Lydia I'm right here" he says as she got weighed and measured

"Lydia here weighs seven pounds even" the nurse says after the scale was done moving

Bridgette was next to get weighed and she weighed only twenty five pounds

"Dr. Gumdrop will be in shortly" the nurse says

Bridgette continued playing with her doll while Logan talked with the guys

"Oh you sleepy sweetie" he says when Lydia lets out a cute yawn

Lydia snuggles into his strong arms and begins closing her eyes

"Logan have you filed paperwork to adopt Bridgette and Lydia?" Carlos asks him

"Yes I have, and all I got to do is wait for it to be approved, and Bridgette to call me daddy" Logan says as he rocks Lydia in his arms

"She'll probably call you daddy on tour" Kendall says as he plays with his doll

"She probably will, and I'm probably going to have mixed emotions about it" he says as he lays Lydia in the stroller

"She could call you daddy today" James suggests "I don't know when it happens I'm going to be ready to accept my new role

"Daddy" Bridget says as she approaches Logan

Logan has mixed emotions when she calls him daddy for the first time

"You okay Loges?" Kendall asks him

Logan has tears coming down his face

"Yeah I'm fine I just need a minute" he says leaving the examine room to collect his thoughts

Kendall, James, and Carlos check their phones when they see a tweet from Logan, and they start to cry when they see the hashtag proud daddy in his tweet

"I think Logan is very happy that you called him daddy after these last few days of you being with him" Kendall tells the little girl

"I love him that's why I call him daddy" Bridgette says

Logan comes back a few minutes later

"Yes princess?" he asks her

"Can I get a baby doll after the doctor's?' she asks him

"Sure princess" he tells her

"I'll even buy it for you and all the accessories" James tells her

Dr. Gumdrop comes in with his nurse

"Okay I'll take a look at Lydia first" Dr. Gumdrop says

Logan lays Lydia on the exam table as the doctor looks her over

"It's okay Lydia I'm right here" Logan says comforting her as the doctor checks her out

"Lydia here is a picture of health, and ready for some loving since the hospital she was delivered at didn't have any records of her having any shots, so she will need her newborn shots" Dr. Gumdrop says as he gets the shots ready

Logan lets out a big gulp when he heard that

Lydia cried the whole time Dr. Gumdrop was giving her the shots

"There we go all done that wasn't so bad now was it" Dr. Gumdrop says

"It wasn't its okay sweetie I got you" Logan says as he comforts Lydia who was screaming

"Bridgette you're next" Dr. Gumdrop says

Bridgette gets on the table as the doctor examines her

"I would like for her to go to the emergency room cause the bruises she has on her body haven't changed color yet, and plus to get these burns treated" Dr. Gumdrop says as he looks Bridgette over

"Will she have to get any shots?" Logan asks when Lydia settles down

"Yes she will have to cause the same hospital said she never got shots after she was born" Dr. Gumdrop says as he gets all the shots that Bridgette needed to get

"Daddy will you hold me?" she asks him

"Sure princess" he says taking her in his arms and holding her as the Dr. gives her shots

As long as Logan was holding her she didn't even cry

"Bridgette you are doing such a good job Carlos will even get you a toy after this" Carlos tells her

Around the tenth shot she started to cry a little bit

'It hurts daddy" she says as she cries

"You're almost done Bridgette not too much longer" he tells stroking her brown hair

"There we all done" Dr. Gumdrop says

"You were such a big girl Bridgette I think that deserves some ice cream or frozen yogurt my treat" Kendall tells her

She nods

"Before we head to the hospital we can get some ice cream, and Kendall, James, and Carlos can watch Lydia while I take you to the hospital" Logan says

"Loges what will be Bridgette's and Lydia's middle names?" Carlos asks as they leave the doctor's

"Bridgette's is going to be Lavender and Lydia is going to be named after Kendall but it will be spelled differently" he says as he buckles Bridgette in her car seat

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Leukemia **


	5. Leukemia

**Leukemia**

Kendall, James, Carlos and Alexa were going to watch Lydia while Logan took Bridgette to the hospital to get treated for her burns and to have her blood taken to see what was going on with her

"Daddy will I still be able to go on tour with you if I'm all wrapped up?" She asks as they head in the hospital

"Yes sweetie you can you will have to be careful is all" he says as he gets her registered so she can be scene to see how bad her burns were

Logan registered her as Bridgette Henderson cause he was adopting her and he figured that might as well get used to calling her his daughter

"Daddy I'm sleepy" she says rubbing her eyes as they wait for the doctor

"You can sleepy later sweetie right now can you try to stay awake, so we can take care of you?" he asks her

She nods

"Hello I'm Dr. Green, and this must be Bridgette" the doctor says coming in the room

Dr. Green determines Bridgette has second degree burns, and washes them out, and wraps them with gauze, and gives Logan some medicine to put on when the burning stops, and has him rewrap it every time she gets a bath.

"Come on sweetie let's get your blood taken then we can go home" he says carrying a sleeping Bridgette down to where they get blood work done

Bridgette is sound asleep in his arms and he hopes they can take her blood without waking her up

"Bridgette Henderson" a nurse calls from the door

"Come on sweetie let's get your blood drawn to see what is going on with you" he says carrying into the room

Logan holds out her arm cause she was asleep like a little lamb, and he hated to wake her up

"The doctor will call you in a couple of days with the results of the blood work" the nurse tells Logan

"Come on princess let's head home I think we spent enough time in the hospital for one day" he says carrying a sleeping Bridgette back to his car

(Logan's place)

"Night sweetie" he says laying her in her bed

"How is she Loges?" Kendall asks as he plays with Lydia

"She has second degree burns on her body and it will be a couple of days before I find out the results of her blood work" Logan says joining the others on the floor with Lydia who was on her activity gym playing with the toys above

"If she have Leukemia we will all be there for you Loges. We will even go to St. Jude's with you, and the whole cast will even be there for you" Kendall says as he calls Ciara to let her know what was going on

"Plus Alexa is willing to go to St Jude's, and do anything to get Bridgette better" Carlos says

"Thanks guys I know this single parent thing won't be easy, but as long as I have the team beside me I can do this and be the best parent I can be to Bridgette and Lydia

"See ya Loges call us with the results" James says as the group leaves

"Will do" Logan says as he plays with Lydia who was awake and enjoying her activity mat

After the guys left Logan played with Miss Lydia Kyndal Henderson for a little bit until she started to get sleepy

"Come on Lydia I think a clean diaper is in order for you then you can go down for your nap" he says carrying her to the nursery

(Couple of days later)

Bridgette was playing on stage with the guys when Logan's phone went off

"Hi Dr. Gumdrop what's the news?" Logan asks

"The news isn't good Logan I'm afraid to say this, but Bridgette has Leukemia" the doctor says to Logan

That hit Logan like a ton of bricks that Bridgette has Leukemia

"I know this is a lot to digest Logan, so after the tour I'm sending her to the best hospital to get care, so she can get better" Dr. Gumdrop says

"Thanks Dr. Gumdrop" Logan says

"You're welcome Logan" the doctor says hanging up

"Who was that Logan?" James asks

"That was the doctor, and Bridgette has Leukemia" Logan says fighting back the tears

"How soon does she go to St. Jude's?" Kendall asks

"She goes right after tour, so after Mexico we will fly to Tennessee, and get her checked into St. Jude's so she can begin treatment" Logan says looking at Bridgette who was playing playfully by herself

Kendall goes ahead and calls the cast to tell them when to meet the group in Tennessee, so they can be part of Bridgette's team

"I'll get wagonie all fixed up, so as she goes to her treatments she is comfortable" Carlos says going to fix up her wagon

"Why her James why did it have to be Bridgette that had to get Leukemia" Logan says to him

"I don't know Loges, but she will have the best care team there, and the best feel better team to help her with this" James says

"Who was that daddy?" she asks Logan

"That was the doctor sweetie, and I hate to say this, but I have to sweetie you have Leukemia" he tells her

"Daddy what's Leukemia?" she asks him

"Leukemia is something that is bad and is attacking the good guys in your blood stream, so after tour we will be going to a special place, so you can get better" he tells her

"Will you, James, Kendall, and Carlos be coming with me to the special place?" she asks him

"Yes sweetie all of us are coming with you, and some of daddy's co-workers are going to be there too to make you laugh, smile, giggle, and tell jokes, and do things with you while you're going through treatment to fight the bad guys" he tells her

Bridgette hugs him and cries and together they cry it out together

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Tour begins and going to St. Jude's **


	6. Tour prep and tour

**Tour prep and tour**

Alexa is Carlos wife in this story

The guys were taking their tour buses with them on the short tour, and that meant Logan was going have to bring the girls on his and Kendall's bus

"Bridgette you wanna come to the store with me and pick out what you want to eat on the bus?" Kendall asks her

She nods happily

"Come on then" he says taking her to his car

Since Bridgette is in the picture all the guys got car seats for their cars

(Store)

"Into the cart Bridgette, so you can be safe" he says lifting her up and into the cart

Kendall got fruits and veggies that she could eat before making his way through the market

"Okay what cereal would you like?" He asks her

She gets Trix's, pebbles and another kind of cereal

"Any fruit snacks?" He asks her

She picks out different ones that look fun

"Time to get the milk, eggs and frozen goodies and anything else you might want to eat on the tour" he says as they head that way

Kendall picks up yogurt she could have, and juice boxes and lots of other stuff she wanted to eat

"Well Bridgette I believe we are ready for tour" he says as he heads out with her

After the store he took her to show her where she will sleep these next few days

"Your daddy will probably have you and your sister sleep in back of the bus cause of the noise from the front" he says as he loads everything they got from the store into the fridge

Bridgette explores the bus a little bit before they had to leave

"Okay since daddy took your sister shopping for her essentials for the tour how about I take you shopping for the dolls you want and anything else you want to play with while on tour" he tells her as they head for the toy store

(Next day)

"Come on Bridgette today is the day daddy goes on tour and you get to join him" Logan says as he walks out with Bridgette and her bedding

"Yay" she says happily as he buckles her in

Last night after the girls were asleep Logan loaded up the car, so in the morning he could load them up and meet the others at the tour buses. After he got Bridgette buckled he went in and got Lydia so she could be secured in her car seat.

"There we go little bear all secured" he says buckling her in

Once both girls were secured they set off to where they were going to start their tour from

(Venue)

"Here we are girl's Bridgette once I get Lydia on the bus I'll come back for you" he tells grabbing Lydia and getting on the bus with her

"Okay daddy" she says happily

Kendall gets Lydia settled while Logan gets Bridgette out of the car

"Hold my hand sweetie" he says getting on behind her

Bridgette holds his hand while holding onto the rail as she boards the bus

"Hello Bridgette welcome to the fun bus" Kendall says giving her doll to play with

"Thank you" she says as she heads for the back of the bus

James and Carlos were going to park all the cars at the airport, so when they come back from St. Jude's everyone can leave in their vehicles

"Daddy, Kendall can you play dolls with me?" Bridgette asks while they wait for the others to come back

"Sure pumpkin" Logan says checking on Lydia to make sure she was okay

After the her first night with Logan little Bridgette knew he was the one who she wanted to call daddy.

(An hour later)

"Kendall, Logan what are you wearing?" James asks trying not to laugh

"Were playing baby Bridgette is the mommy and me and Logan are her babies" Kendall says

"Well Carlos and Alexa are on the bus are we ready to start this tour?" he asks them

"We're ready to kick it off in from of our Los Angeles rushers" Kendall says as Bridgette feeds him make-believe baby food

"First can I get a picture of the three of you like that cause this is too funny" James says trying not to laugh

Logan, Kendall, and Bridgette smile for a picture together before James left the bus laughing his head off

"Now I want to get the first father/daughter picture of the two of you together" Kendall says grabbing his phone and taking a picture of Logan and Bridgette together

Soon Lydia woke up

"Coming little bear" Logan says taking off his get off, so he could attend to Lydia

Kendall and Bridgette continued to play baby while Logan held Lydia who had a bad dream. After a while Kendall fixed Bridgette her lunch while Logan fixed her bed where she was going to sleep while the guys did sound check

"Here we go Bridgette eat up" Kendall says giving her lunch

"Thank you" she says as she begins eating her lunch

Bridgette finished everything on her plate, and Logan gave her ice cream since she finished everything on her plate

"Done daddy" she says as she tries to wipe her mouth

"Thank you Bridgette do you need to go potty before you lie down?" he asks her

She nods

"Okay I'll show you where the potty is on the bus" he says showing her where the potty is

After she used the potty her and Logan watched yo gabba gabba while they waited for her tummy to digest

"Night Bridgette" he says covering her up and taking Lydia with him to sound check

While the boys were in sound check Alexa was going to watch Bridgette for Logan

"She's asleep Alexa, so you can sit back and relax until we get back" he tells her

"Thanks Logan" Alexa says getting on the bus

Logan held Lydia all through sound check cause she was content in his arms, and stood awake all through sound check cause she loved hearing Logan's voice. After a while she let Logan know she was hungry

"Okay little bear I'll feed you" he says taking her back to the bus to feed her

As Logan fed her she looked up at him with her pretty blue eyes

"There we go all better" he says as he continues to feed her

When she was done and Logan burped her she closed her eyes and fell back asleep

(That night)

"Bridgette tonight daddy is going to bring you on stage during Worldwide cause tonight we are doing that song twice" he says as he gives her a bath that night

That made Bridgette excited

"Bridgette you look gorgeous in that night gown" Alexa says when she sees the little girl with her hair washed and her night gown and Disney slippers

"Thank you" Bridgette says holding big bunny and holding Logan's hand

Logan's puts her off stage, so she can see the whole performance

(2nd Worldwide)

"Everybody you probably didn't know this, but one of us is a daddy" Carlos says to the crowd

"Yeah a couple of days ago I found this two year old and her baby sister who didn't have anyone to care for them, so I took them in and have been caring for them ever since" Logan says going to get Bridgette and Lydia

"The two year old is Bridgette and the baby is Lydia and they are cute as a button" Kendall says grabbing a small chair for Bridgette

"Guys says hello to Bridgette and Lydia Henderson my soon-to be daughters" Logan says coming out with Bridgette who was sucking her thumb as Logan brought her out, and James had Lydia

All the rushers awed when they saw the two year old and the baby

'Who are all these people daddy?" she asks before sticking her thumb back in her mouth

'These are daddy's fans who listen to his music" he tells her

"Oh okay" she says taking her seat on stage with him

"A few days ago I got the worst news a father could get. Bridgette here was diagnose with Leukemia, and so I would like all of you to keep her in her prayers as she begins treatment after tour" Logan says to the crowd

"So tonight you guys get a special treat as we sing Worldwide for the second time tonight to Bridgette" Kendall says putting his guitar one

Bridgette like all the attention some rushers put teddy bears, and other stuffed animals on the stage for her

"Thanks everyone these will come in handy when she begins treatment" Logan says as he picks up the teddy bears for Bridgette cause she loved all of them

All the guys kissed Bridgette good night before Logan took her backstage, so she could go to sleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Texas stop and telling his parents**


	7. Texas and visiting Logan's parents

**Texas and visiting Logan's parents**

**Beware you might start to cry towards the end cause I did**

After two days the group arrived in Texas and of course they had autograph sessions and Q/A sessions

"Bridgette you have to stay with us" Logan tells her as they leave the bus

"Don't worry Loges I picked up a stroller for her to ride in" Kendall says opening the umbrella stroller with a Disney pattern she would love

Bridgette got in as the band made their way to their Texas rushers

"Bridgette are you feeling okay you look a little tired?" James asks her

She nods

"It's probably the effects of her Leukemia" Logan says as they enter where they will be signing autographs

Once the band was seated Bridgette wanted to sit in Logan's lap

"You don't feel good princess do you?" He asks as she snuggles in

She shakes her head no

"After this session we can go back to the bus and we can cuddle" he says holding her close

"I think we should go to St. Jude's after this" James says

"I don't want to disappoint our rushers" Carlos says

"Carlos her health comes first, and I'm making the call and saying after Texas we're not going to Mexico we're heading to St. Jude's to get Bridgette taken care of" Logan says in a mad whisper

Bridgette let Logan sign autographs and he was thankful for that

"Logan Henderson may I ask what on earth do you have on your lap?" his mother asks him when she saw him at the autograph signing

"Mom I'll talk to you later about this" he says as he continues signing

After the signing he met his mom by the fountain with both Bridgette and Lydia

"Mom I can explain about these two" he says sitting down with Bridgette who was asleep

"Start explaining now LOGAN PHILIP HENDERSON" his mom tells him

"Well a couple of days ago I was skateboarding on the beach and I saw these two alone on the pier without their mom or dad. I ask little Bridgette here if there was any other family members that could care for them, and she shook her little head no. Since then I have been taking care of them and giving them lots of love like you and dad have given me and Presley over the years" he says rocking Bridgette in his arms

His mom saw how attach the two year old was to her son

"It's going to take me a while to warm up to the idea of having a granddaughter, but she is one cute granddaughter" she says looking at Bridgette

"Actually two granddaughters say hello to little Lydia" he says showing his mom the baby that was in the stroller

"Oh Logie she is adorable" his mom says picking up the baby

Lydia looked up at Logan's mom with her blue eyes

"Its okay sweetie you're with grandma now" she says rocking the baby in her arms

Logan's mom invited him and the others back to the Henderson's for a meal

"Do any of these cuties have anything wrong with them?" she asks as they leave

"Bridgette has Leukemia, so after this stop we're heading to St. Jude's to begin treatment cause she is getting worse" he says getting in the car with the others

Logan held Bridgette, and Kendall had Lydia

(Henderson's house)

"Bridgette this is where I grew up at" Logan says bring her in the house

Bridgette looks around with her thumb in her mouth

"She definitely isn't feeling too good why don't you go lay her down while I make you guys something to eat" his mom says

Bridgette didn't want Logan to leave her side for a minute, so he stood with her

"It's okay pumpkin I'm not going to leave" he says rocking her until she fell asleep again

Soon Lydia woke up

"It's okay Loges I got her" James says getting Lydia out of her car seat and feeding her

Soon Presley comes home from school

"Hi Presley" Logan says when he sees his sister

"Hi big brother what do you have in your lap?" she asks him

"Say hello to your niece Bridgette Lavender Henderson, and your other niece Lydia Kyndal Henderson" he says introducing her to her new nieces

"They are adorable especially Lydia" Presley says taking the baby from James

"Thanks sis" Logan says mouthing something to James

Logan tried to feed Bridgette something, but it hurt her to swallow

"Please sweetie a couple more bites for me please?" he asks her

"No more daddy" Bridgette says

Logan knew St. Jude's was their next stop after Texas for sure cause Bridgette was worse then ever

"Carlos do you have the wagon with you guys?" he asks him

"I do Loges why you ask?" Carlos asks

"After tonight show we are skipping Mexico and going to St. Jude's for sure" Logan says

Carlos nods as he leaves to get wagonie ready for Bridgette's journey at St. Jude's

"Don't worry princess we're going to get you better I promise" he says rocking her

(That night)

"Daddy I don't feel good" Bridgette says when her face turns green

Logan runs her to the bathroom in time While Logan attended to Bridgette. Ciara from the show came backstage

"Hey baby sister" Kendall says hugging her

"Hey big brother I came to see you, and who is that?" she asks pointing to the stroller

"Say hello to Lydia Henderson Logan's daughter" Kendall says

Where's Logan?" Ciara asks

"He took Bridgette his other daughter cause she did not look good at all

"The poor thing what's wrong with her?" Ciara asks

"She has Leukemia and tonight we're heading to St. Jude's to get her treatment started" James says setting up the video camera so the band could apologize to their Mexico rushers

Once Logan was back they made their announcement that they won't be coming there at all do to a change of plans

"Don't worry the cast is there Erin, Katelyn, our mom, bitters, the Jennifer's, Jett, Malese, Buddha bob, Gustavo, Kelly, and Lucas is there too basically the whole gang is there in our private wing cause they know Bridgette is on her way" Ciara says

"Wait Lucas is there too?" Kendall asks

"Yeah he wanted to be there just in case any of us need a break or Logan needs a sitter for Lydia" Ciara says

Kendall is shocked that everyone including Lucas from Marvin, Marvin is there to help be with Bridgette as she battles this

"Thanks Ciara, and for that you get to ride with me and Logan" Kendall says hugging her

(Worldwide 2nd time)

"Come on Bridgette let's gets some prayers as we get ready to head to St. Jude's tomorrow" Logan says carrying her out as he dries his tears from his face

'Everyone we would like your prayers as we head to St. Jude's tomorrow for Bridgette, Logan's little girl cause she has Leukemia and right now it's taking over her, so we're going there after tonight's show" James says

"Besides worldwide we are going to do _Invisible _for her" Carlos says fighting back the tears

"Yeah if you have teddy bear's or anything we are taking them with us" Kendall says fighting the tears

Logan comes out with Bridgette who doesn't feel good at all. After the song all four guys cried in hopes that Bridgette doesn't die in route to St. Jude's

"I love you Bridgette Lavender Henderson with all my heart" Logan says hugging the two year old

After the show they told their manager something came up and that they have to cancel the rest of the tour. Their manager didn't like it one bit, but they understood why

"Next stop St. Jude's Children's research hospital" James says as they head for the buses

That night Logan didn't sleep in his bunk he slept in the back lounge with his girls

(Two days later)

"Well Logan here we are St. Jude's" CIara says when they begin pulling in

Carlos had wagonie all ready for Bridgette, so when she was off the bus Logan could pull her into the hospital while the others got situated in their rooms

**Review**

**Next Chapter: St. Jude's**


	8. St Jude's part 1

**St. Jude's**

"Well Logan here we are St. Jude's" Ciara says when they begin pulling in

Carlos had wagonie all ready for Bridgette, so when she was off the bus Logan could pull her into the hospital while the others got situated in their rooms

"Logan I'm taking Lydia to our room" Kendall says as the group heads over to where they will be sleeping

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says as he heads into St. Jude's with Bridgette in the wagon

Kendall and Logan were going to share a room. Carlos and Alexa were sharing a room, and James was going to bunk with Malese

"Come on Bridgette let's get you taken care of princess" Logan says as they head into the hospital to get her taken care of

Logan had to wait a while cause there was a lot of sick kids being admitted into the hospital

"Hey Logan how is she?" Erin asks approaching

"Not good she is really tired, had a little nausea this a.m., and her lymph nodes are really swollen" he says as he strokes her pretty hair

"She looks adorable Loges what's her name?" Erin asks

"Her soon to be full name is Bridgette Lavender Henderson" he says as Bridgette sucks her thumb

"That's pretty all of us are here for you Logan, and I came to help you get her all checked in" Erin says as she keeps

"Thanks Erin I appreciate it" he says as he sighs

Soon Lucas shows up

"Hey Logan this must be the pretty, adorable Bridgette Henderson" he says when he sees the two year old in Logan's arms

"The same Bridgette can you say hi to Lucas?" Logan asks her

"Hi" she says shyly

Soon Bridgette's number came up

"Come on princess let's get you checked in" Logan says setting her in the wagon

Erin and Lucas kept Bridgette entertained while Logan got her registered, and once she was registered the three of them took her up to her room

"Here we are princess your hospital room while you get better" Logan says as they enter the very colorful room

Logan and Erin change her out of her clothes and into her fun hospital gown. While Lucas put away the items in Bridgette's suitcase

"Daddy cuddle please?" Bridgette asks Logan

"Sure princess" he says climbing into her hospital bed with her

Soon the whole cast shows up to see Bridgette

"Logan she's adorable' Katelyn says as she walks in with Kendall

"Look at those brown eyes" Bitters says when he walks in

"She is already attached to you already" Kelly says

Logan liked all the compliments he was getting for Bridgette

"Guys, guys there is one more cutie I would like you to meet Kendall could you bring me Lydia?" Logan asks him

Kendall picks up Lydia and takes her to Logan

"This is little Lydia" Logan says when the baby was placed in his arms

"How old is she Logan?" Stephen asks him

"She will me a month old tomorrow" he says as Lydia sucks on her paci and looks at Logan

Soon a nurse comes in and sets up Bridgette's I.V

"No" she says when the nurse pinches her hand

"Bridgette you have to have fluids in you, so you can get better" Logan tells her

"No she meanie" Bridgette says slapping the nurse

"Bridgette that was not very nice apologize" he tells her

"No she mean" Bridgette says snuggling closer to Logan

The nurse leaves and will come back later

"Bridgette when she comes back would you want us to have pinch us to show it doesn't hurt?" Lucas asks her

She nods

"Logan you have to show her that certain things don't hurt" Carlos says sitting down with Alexa

"I have a lot to learn about being her father" Logan tells him

"Yes you do and we will be here every step of the way" Bitters says

Soon the same nurse came in and everyone tried the needle to show Bridgette that it was okay, and the needle doesn't hurt at all

"See Bridgette you ready to get the I.V in you, so you can feel better?" Logan asked her

She nods

"Can you hold me daddy as it goes in?" she asks him

"Sure princess" he says as the nurse inserts the I.V in her hand

Once the I.V was in the nurse left

"See that wasn't, so bad now we wait to see what we are going to do or where we are going to go next" he says as they wait for instructions from the nurses

The doctor who was going to be taking care of Bridgette had her go down for blood work to see how bad her Leukemia is

"Come on sweetie you get to ride in your pretty wagon" Logan says picking her up from the bed and putting her in the wagon

James volunteered to follow with Bridgette's I.V pole, and the girls were coming too to support Logan

"It looks like we're going to be here a while" Carlos says when he saw how many kids were getting blood work done

"Yup we might as well get comfortable" Logan says as he gets Bridgette comfortable

The group waited for two hours before Bridgette could have her blood drawn

"It's okay Bridgette I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" Logan tells her as the nurse draws her blood

As her blood was taken Bridgette cried, so Kendall gave her one of the bears that their fans gave them at the many concerts that they had to make her feel better

"Okay Bridgette how about we go back to your room, and watch some T.V and just snuggle with everyone would you like that?" he asks her

She nods as she hugs her bear

Logan lays her in the wagon and takes her back up to the room where one of the Jennifer's put _Cinderella _on for her to watch

"Thanks Jennifer for doing this" Logan says laying Bridgette back in her bed

"Oh you're welcome every girl who doesn't feel good should be treated like a princess" the actor who played one of the Jennifer's said smiling

Everyone got comfy and watch _Cinderella _with Bridgette while they waited to see her doctor

(Two hours later)

"Loges she's asleep why don't you and the guys go get settled in and step out for some air and a bite to eat I got her" Erin tells him

"I think I will" he says leaving

While Bridgette slept Erin, and the girls from the show made her hospital room homey for her. Carlos and Alexa were going to deck the wagon out more, so she was comfy the whole time

(That night)

"Hey princess how about a bubble bath to make you feel better" Logan says coming in with Mr. Bubbles

She nods happily

Logan washes her hair, and gives her a good bath and lets her play with some bath toys Ciara got for her. After her bath he put her in a clean hospital gown and put her back in her hospital bed

**Review**

**Next Chapter: St. Jude's part 2**


	9. St Jude's part 2

**St. Jude's part 2**

"Daddy are you going to stay with me tonight?" she asks as he cover her up

"Sorry sweetie I can't cause I have to take of Lydia, and I can't be in two places at once" he says giver her bunny

"Who is going to stay with me?" she asks him

"Ciara will and in the morning I will be right here besides you bright and early" he says turning on T.V for her

"Promise?" she asks him

"I promise" he says linking pinkies with her

Logan kissed Bridgette good night and went to be with Lydia

(Kendall's and Logan's room)

"Look there's daddy" Kendall says to Lydia who was full out crying now

"What's wrong love bug did you miss me?" he asks her

She looks up at him with her blue eyes

"I take it as a yes how about we give her a bath and we can relax and watch a movie" Kendall suggest

"That sounds like a plan to me" Logan says as him and Kendall bathed Lydia

Lydia love her first bath and Logan put her in a cute pajama ensemble

"There we go all clean and ready for bed how about we head out to the balcony and look at the stars" Logan tells her

Lydia blinks in response

"Come on then" he says to her

Logan tells her a bedtime story under the stars until she starts to yawn, and he heads in to fix her a bottle

"I thought she might be hungry I decided to heat up her bottle, so it was ready for you Loges" Kendall says giving Logan the cool bottle

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says giving the bottle to Lydia

Logan and Kendall watch something on T.V while Lydia ate her night meal, and after she was finished Logan burped her, and she had some spit up after that bottle

"Luckily daddy had a burp cloth on him just in case this happened" he says cleaning off her mouth

Kendall rinse out her bottle while Logan tucked her in her bassinet

"There we sweet girl pleasant dreams I love you" he says covering her up for the night

Lydia was asleep within minutes

"I'm going to bed too Kendall night" Logan says closing his bedroom door

"Night Loges" Kendall says washing Lydia's bottle from that feeding and drying it

(Two hours later)

"Okay Lydia I'm coming" Logan says attending to her

Logan fed, burped, and changed Lydia and laid her back in her bassinet for the night

(St. Jude's)

Bridgette was tossing and turning in her bed and muttering something in French

"Bridgette wake up you're having a nightmare" Ciara says when she hears Bridgette

Bridgette wakes up and starts to cry

"Was the dream scary?" Ciara asks her

She nods

"Let me go get your daddy, so he can make it better" Ciara says leaving

"No don't leave me" Bridgette says from her bed

"Okay I'll call him instead" Ciara says calling Logan's phone

Logan was more than happy to come over and comfort Bridgette even the whole cast came

"What's sweetie did you have a nightmare and it scared you?' he asks holding her in his arms

She nods

"Do you want to tell Logan all about it?" he asks her

She shakes her head no

"That's fine luckily we are here to make those nightmares of yours disappear" Bitters says happily

The cast did impressions, funny voices, skits from the show, songs even the guys did their best girl voice for her to make her feel better. An hour later Bridgette was asleep

"Night Bridgette" Logan says covering her up and tucking her in for the night

Ciara climbed in bed with her and hummed softly to her as she slept

"Logan you're a good dad to her" Katelyn says as her and Kendall head to her place for the night

"Thanks I'm just trying to be there for her to show her everything is okay. I just hope I don't lose her now" Logan says looking up at her hospital room

"Did you have to have the adoption approved quickly, so you could sign her in?" Stephen asks

"Yeah and shockingly it was, so Bridgette and Lydia are my girl's no matter what" Logan says as him and Erin head to the apartment him and Kendall was sharing with Lydia who was still asleep in her stroller

(Next day)

Logan went over with his glasses on and coffee in his hand to be with Bridgette

"Ciara I'm here why don't you head back to your apartment while I stay with her" Logan says in a whisper

Ciara gets up and leaves and Logan takes her spot and snuggles with Bridgette who was sleeping and holding her big bunny tight

'Don't worry Bridgette I'm right here I'm not leaving your side at all today for one minute" he says hugging her as he falls back asleep for a few more hours of sleep

(Later)

Bridgette woke up feeling a bit better then what she was

"Morning princess sleep good" he asks her

She nods

"Cause today we find out how bad your Leukemia is and what treatments you will be going through to help knock this bad bug out of you once and for all" he says as breakfast was brought in for her

As the morning went on the rest of the cast and Lucas came slowly in with their coffee's, cappuccino's, latte's and whatever else they drank at that hour

"What's on today's agenda Logan?" Kelly asks Logan as she drinks her latte

"Today we meet her doctor, find what stage her Leukemia is, and probably begin treatment as well" Logan says rubbing his eyes

"Look daddy you're on T.V" Bridgette says when she sees big time Marvin, Marvin come on

"Yes sweetie that's me" he tells her

The whole cast watches that episode until it was time to head down to meet Bridgette's doctor

"Here we go sweet girl" Logan says setting her down in her decked out wagon, so they could head down for her doctor's appointment

Everyone follows with Logan, and Lucas follows behind with the I.V pole. The wait for the doctor was thirty minutes

"This must be Bridgette' the doctor says coming into the crowded room

"Yes and I'm her father Logan" Logan says introducing himself to the doctor

"Pleasure I'm Dr. Hurricane and I will be her doctor throughout this journey" the doctor says looking at Bridgette

Dr. Hurricane gives Bridgette a full physical before telling Logan what stage her Leukemia was

"Based on her blood count, and lab work from yesterday Bridgette here has stage two Leukemia" Dr. Hurricane says

When Logan heard that he broke down crying

**Review**

**Next Chapter: St. Jude's part 3**


	10. St Jude's part 3

**St. Jude's part 3**

"Based on her blood count, and lab work from yesterday Bridgette here has stage two Leukemia" Dr. Hurricane says

When Logan heard that he broke down crying

"Don't worry Loges we're here for you" Kendall says comforting him

"Please I just need a minute" Logan says leaving the room

"Is daddy okay?" Bridgette ask Lucas while the cast went after Logan

"Yeah he is okay I think it hit him hard that your Leukemia was stage 2 and he is afraid he is going to lose you" Lucas tells her

"I don't wanna go either" she says crying as Lucas holds her tight

(Outside)

"Logan, Loges hold up" James says going after his best friend

""What wrong buddy you can tell us" Carlos says when Logan stops and turns around to face his friends

"I didn't think her Leukemia was that bad, and I'm afraid I'm going to lose her if they can't treat it" Logan says crying

"Logan we're here for you buddy if you need to leave the room at any time during this whole roller coaster let us know and we can sit with Bridgette" Bitters tells him

"Yeah we can have a guy's night out from time" Kendall says

"Plus maybe the two of us can have a date night every now and then so we can reconnect" Erin says

The rest of the cast tells Logan more positive things to help boost him up

"With all of us behind you Loges you can do this" James says

"You're right guys I can do this and be her daddy and love her and tell her she is going to be okay" Logan says going in with a better attitude he had when he left the hospital

"Daddy you okay?" Bridgette asks when he returns a short time later

"Yeah that was a lot for me to take in all of a sudden, but with his support him behind us we can beat this disease and we can go home and do all sorts of fun things" he says to her

"Like what?" she asks itching her nose

"We could skateboard, I could introduce you to fishing and maybe after we bust out of here he can take you skiing or snowboarding for the first time" he tells her

Bridgette liked all those things, and wanted to do more when she left the hospital

"Anyways since she in stage two I want to start treatment, so after this she will go start to round one of her treatment plan, and I'm going to leave her rest before round 2 of her treatment, and this is how it will be while she is in, and after a couple of rounds of both treatments I want to do a bone marrow transplant. Since she is B- I'm going to need someone to be guinea pigs to test your blood to see if guys are a match" Dr. Hurricane says

"I'll be her donor cause mine is B-" Bitters says standing up

"Okay we are going to need a sample from you to see if it's healthy enough we can take it" Dr. Hurricane says leaving

"Bitters I can ever thank you" Logan says crying

"Thinks of it as a gift from me" he says hugging him

Logan sits Bridgette in her wagon and takes her to her first treatment

(Bridgette's 1st treatment)

"Loges did you find anything more about her?" James asks as the guys sit with him for Bridgette's first treatment

"Yeah I found she has pretty brown eyes and brown hair, she loves to cuddle, her birthday is my birthday, her favorite stuffed animal is big bunny that you got for her Kendall, her favorite Disney princess is Cinderella, and that's about it for now" Logan says holding her during her first treatment

"Maybe once we bust out of here we can take her skiing to see how she likes the snow" Kendall say smiling

"That what I was thinking" Logan says as he strokes her pretty hair

"Daddy can we play after this?" she asks him

"Sure we can what would you want to play sweetheart?" he asks her

"Can we play baby dolls, and mommy?" she asks her

Kendall was mouthing no while James and Carlos were nodding yes

"Sure sweetie we can" Logan tells her

James and Carlos gives each other a high five cause they couldn't wait to play with Bridgette after her treatment

"Can Lucas play with us too?" she asks him

"He probably can let me see if he is available to play with us" Logan says calling Lucas

Lucas was more than happy to play mommy with Bridgette

"Okay daddy you're going to me my baby, and James you're going to be Kendall's baby, and Lucas your mommy will be Carlos" Bridgette says

"Will we be switching anytime during this?" Carlos asks

"Yes I will be Kendall's baby and so on so on" she says smiling

Logan couldn't get enough of playing with Bridgette, and seeing the guys expressions as they were being fed or talking like little babies. The funniest by far was James when he talked the whole room bust a gut

"Okay I think it's time with the baby dolls now" Logan says as he takes the baby get up off Bridgette

Kendall brought in all the baby dolls that Bridgette had with her on tour, and they walked, fed, changed, and played with their babies until Bridgette had to go down to her next treatment which the girls came with Logan

"Daddy can we go to the playground after?" she asks as he pulls her to her next treatment

'Sure sweetie and I can be with Lydia while you play in the play room" he tells her

The second treatment Bridgette was really scared of cause it dealt with a machine

"It's okay Bridgette it's going to help make you better, and if you don't throw a tantrum I'll get you a toy when I got out tomorrow" he tells her

Bridgette puts on her brave face and goes with the nurses, but during the whole time she was crying her eyes out and calling for Logan

"Bridgette I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" he says as his voice comes on over the speaker

"I want to go back to my room daddy" she says crying

"We will soon princess just be a good girl and cooperate with the nurses" he tells her

"The machine is scary daddy I don't like it" she says wiggling and squirming on the table

"I know it's scary baby girl, but it's going to help you get better" he tells her

Bridgette still cried, wiggles, squirmed, and fought the nurses

"Apparently she doesn't like the machine" a nurse says snobby

"What do you expect she's two and everything is scary to her" Logan says as he gets Bridgette who was really crying now

Logan and the girls head back to the room to watch something on Disney channel to make her feel better

"It was scary daddy" Bridgette says snuggling with Logan

"It's okay the scary is gone and I'm right here with you" he says rocking her in his arms

Soon Kendall comes in with Lydia

"Hi Lydia are you being good for Uncle Kendall?' Logan asks as him and Kendall switch places

She looks up at him with her blues eyes and that smile she has before she poops

"Bridgette I'll be right back I'm going to change Lydia" Logan says leaving with Lydia

"Kendall can you play mommy with me and you can be the mommy this time" Bridgette asks him

"Sure sweetie I don't mind playing mommy as long as you're the baby" he tells her as he rocks her

Bridgette ends up falling asleep with Kendall and Logan leaves to spend some time with Lydia

**Review**

**Next Chapter: St. Jude's part 4**


	11. St Jude's part 4 & Date night

**St. Jude's part 4 & Date night**

It's been two weeks since Bridgette got admitted to St. Jude's and it was taking its toll on Logan and the guys

"Here we are sweetie back in your room once again" Logan says as he pulls a tired Bridgette into her hospital room

"Thank you daddy" she says sleepily from inside the wagon

Dr. Hurricane has started upping her treatments recently, and it's been making her really tired, and Logan hated seeing her like this

"I don't know how much more of this I can take" Logan says sitting down in a chair next to Bridgette who fell asleep

"I know how you feel these treatments are taking a toll on all of us" Kendall says running a hand through his hair

"In the end you will have your little girl back Loges" James says as he covers Bridgette up

"Yeah there's that" Logan says

"I have an idea why don't we take Erin, Katelyn, Malese, and Alexa out tonight" Carlos says

"Whose gonna watch Bridgette and Lydia?" Logan asks

"Ciara is going to stay with Bridgette and teach her to play some other games besides mommy and baby, and do some fun activities with her" Carlos says

"What about Lydia she is only a month old she can't do anything fun yet?" Logan asks them

"Bitters and the Jennifer's are going to watch her" Carlos says smiling

(That night)

"Ciara you guys have my number right?" Logan asks as he gets ready for his date with Erin

"Yes Logan go we'll be fine you have a good time if something happens I'll call you Bridgette is in good hands with Ciara and me" Lucas says as he gets ready for his play date with Bridgette

"Call me if something happens to her cause I'll be here in a heartbeat" Logan says as Lucas pushes him out the door

"We will go Bridgette is in good hands" Ciara says as they wait for Bitters and the Jennifer's to come and get Lydia so they can head over to the hospital

As soon as Logan left Lydia started to cry

"It's okay Lydia daddy will be back soon" Ciara says as she picks up the month old from her crib

Ciara changed, fed, sand, and read to her and nothing worked

"I think she misses Logan" Lucas says

"She probably does" Lucas says as Bitters shows up to take care of Lydia

Bitters and the Jennifer's still couldn't get Lydia to stop crying, so they called Logan to see if they could bring Lydia to him at the restaurant to get her to stop crying

(Restaurant)

"This is the best date I have ever been on Logan Henderson" Erin says as she sips her water

"Why thank you I thought you might like it here" he says when he sees the Jennifer's come with Lydia who was very upset

"Logan, Lydia hasn't stopped crying since you left" Bitters says as he tries to comfort the crying infant

"Give her here I know what to do" Logan says as Bitters hands him Lydia

Once Lydia was in Logan's arms her cries started to die down

"I think she missed her daddy" one of the Jennifer's says smiling

'I think she did too" Logan says when her cries went to cooing sounds

"Is that the problem you missed me huh sweet girl?" he asks the baby that he was holding in his arms

"She's attached to you or the guys, and that she feels uncomfortable around us' the other Jennifer's says smiling

"Don't worry if you guys come around more she will get attached, and get used to you too" Logan says when Lydia started closing her eyes as he holds her

Bitters leaves the stroller with Logan and leaves

"I'm sorry about this Lydia is never like this" Logan says apologizing as he rocks Lydia

"That's okay I don't mind she is a cute baby when she sleeps" Erin says looking at the sleeping infant

"Thanks Erin" he says as he continues to rock little Lydia

When Logan's food cam he put her in the stroller, so he could eat a little bit

"How's Lydia doing Loges?" Kendall asks him

"Good right now I got her to doze off a little bit ago" Logan says as he talks to the guys cause they sat in a big booth together just in case there was something wrong with Bridgette they could leave together

"I swear she is the cutest baby ever" Malese says

"Yeah since she was placed in Logan's arms I could tell that she was a daddy's girl" Katelyn says

"Bridgette is the same way" Kendall says as he eats his meal

"She won't go anywhere or do anything without Logan" James says smiling

During dinner Lydia woke up

"Hey sweetie that was a short nap did something scare you huh sweet girl?" Logan asks as he gets a bottle from the bottom of the stroller so he could feed her

Lydia didn't want the bottle at all

"Here Loges I'll change her" Kendall says as he gets up to take Lydia to get a new diaper

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says giving Kendall the diaper bag

Logan goes back to eating and talking with his friends

"Are we getting dessert?" Alexa asks

"We probably will sweetie, and pick something up for Bridgette" Carlos says as they kiss

Kendall returns a short time later with an unhappy Lydia

"What's wrong with her Kendall?" Logan asks in a mad whisper

"I don't know she started crying after I got done changing her" Kendall says

Logan tries burping her to see if she has a gas bubble on her stomach, and she did a little bit, but she still wouldn't stop crying

"I hope you're not sick sweet girl" he tells as he talks to her in a calming voice

Alexa thinks they should get desert somewhere else, so the guys pay and they quickly leave

"Lydia tell daddy what's your problem is, so he can fix it and make it better" he says as he sits in the back with her while Erin drives

Nothing Logan did got her to stop crying

"I hate to say this Logan, but try her paci to see if that works" Erin suggest

Logan gets her paci out and puts it in her mouth and she begins sucking for a little bit

"That works, but I'm going to get her check out to make sure it's not nothing major" he says as he massages her tummy

The guys accompany Logan to the local emergency room to get Lydia checked out cause she started crying immediately

(An hour later)

"Well what's wrong with her Loges?" Carlos asks him

"It appears she has a milk allergy to her formula, so I'm going have to switch cause it made her too gassy" Logan says

"If you want we can get special pills, so we can produce breast milk to see how she response to that" the girls say together

"Let me try Similac for her, and if she doesn't do well with that then I will ask one of you to produce milk for her cause I hate to have her not get the nutrients she needs to grow and develop properly" he says as he feeds her new formula

"You could supplement it Logan" Erin suggest

"Okay I'll do that" he says as the girls head down to the pharmacy to get the pills that they needed

Logan burps Lydia and she lets out some good burps following and some bad gas

"I think the Similac and breast milk mixture will do wonders for you baby girl" he says buckling her in

The girls agreed to an ice cream shop for dessert that night

(St. Jude's)

"Bridgette aren't you tired yet?" Ciara asks her

"No I want to play until daddy comes" she says as she plays on the playground by herself since the others kids she played with went back to their rooms for the night

"Hi Ciara how was she?" Logan asks coming into the playground room

"Good we played tag, hide and seek, colored, played with blocks, and dolls of course, she rode a small trike while Lucas followed with her I.V, and since asked for her skateboard we got it, so she could skateboard a little bit" Ciara says out of breath

"I think she needs a bath after tonight cause it looks like she has paint on her" Logan says with a chuckle

"Yeah we're going to go back to the apartments night Logan" Ciara says

"Night come on princess you wanna skateboard to your room for a bath tonight?" he asks her

"Yeah daddy" she says getting her skateboard and leaving

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Bone marrow transplant **


	12. Surgery

**Surgery**

Bridgette was getting more tired as Dr. Hurricane kept upping her treatments, and Logan, the guys and the girls hated seeing her like this.

"Logan good new I will be able to breastfeed Lydia" Erin says excitedly as she enters his and Kendall's apartment

"Erin that's fantastic since it's getting close to Lydia's feeding do you mind sticking around to see how she latches onto you?" he asks her

"No I don't mind besides the pill didn't work as well with the others" she says sitting down and getting comfortable

Kendall continues to play with Lydia on her activity mat until she started getting hungry

"Okay sweet girl your meal going to be coming" Logan says as he picks her and takes her to his bedroom so Erin could feed her

As Erin got situated on Logan's bed he changed Lydia

"Come here sweet little Lydia" Erin says in a calm voice as Logan hands Lydia to her

Erin props her up on the pillow and expose herself under the cover, and guides Lydia up for a drink at the bar

"Here we go sweet girl drink up" Erin says as Lydia latches on

"Did she latch onto you okay?" Logan asks her

"She latched on fine and is drinking like a champ" Erin says with a smile as Lydia continues to eat

"That's good I just hope this works and she isn't gassy as much as she was" he says as he strokes Lydia's foot

"I hope not either" Erin says as she looks into Logan's eyes

"Since you are going to be breast feeding Lydia I thought maybe we could move in together?" he asks her

"Yes Logan I would love to move in with you and take our relationship to the next level" she says excitedly

They lock that moment with a kiss

"It sounds like Kendall and Katelyn are getting it on in the next room" he says when he hears their moaning coming through the walls

"Yup it sounds like it" she says as she checks to see if Lydia is still eating

After Lydia was done Logan burped her and Erin got herself presentable cause they were heading back over to the hospital to take Bridgette to her doctor's appointment

"Logan have you guys ever considered finding a house and moving in together, so Bridgette and Lydia can have a family?" Erin says as Logan changed Lydia again

"Yes we have Kendall and James found a good piece of land and are in the process of building the big time mansion, so Bridgette and Lydia can be closer to her uncles" Logan says as he dresses Lydia

Together the couples head over to the hospital to see how Bridgette was doing with Lucas cause Bitters and the Jennifer's, Kelly, and Gustavo flew back home

(Hospital)

"Hey princess how are we feeling?" Logan asks her

"Tummy hurts daddy" she says from her bed

"We'll see what Dr. Hurricane can do about that tummy trouble you're having" he says as he picks her up and sets her in the wagon

Lucas puts her puke bucket next to her as the group heads to Dr. Hurricane's office

"Hey, Bridgette how are we feeling today?" Dr. Hurricane asks her

"Tummy hurts" she says from Logan's lap

"We'll see what's going on with you to make your tummy better" he says as he examines her

Dr. Hurricane she has developed a mass on her tummy, and wants to remove that before doing the bone marrow transplant

"I'm going to schedule Bridgette's surgery for early tomorrow morning to remove this mass to see if it's benign or anything" Dr. Hurricane says

That makes everyone scared for Bridgette's safety

"Will she be okay doctor?" Logan asks him

"Yes she will be just fine she is getting the best of care possible, and since your friend's blood was no good I need more samples to test" Dr. Hurricane says

"I'll be a sample" Logan says standing up

"Count me in too doc" Kendall says

"Me three" James says standing up

All three were going to be tested to see if one of them was a match enough to save Bridgette's life

(That night)

Logan, Erin and the others were going to stay with Bridgette cause she was really scared for her surgery in the morning

"Daddy I'm scared" she says cuddling next to Logan

"There's nothing to be scared about princess I'm right here next to you" he says hugging her close

"Bridgette, would you want us to sing to you?" James asks her

She nods with a sniffle

"How about we sing you _Worldwide _& _Invisible?_ Carlos asks her

She nods with a sniffle

"Luckily I brought my guitar, so I can play both songs" Kendall says getting out his guitar

They sing _worldwide _first and then _Invisible_

"Again" she says happily

"Okay sweetie we can do both songs as longs as you like" Logan says cuddling her close to him

The group sings both songs six times until she falls asleep next to him. The guys stood with Logan just in case Bridgette woke up they could sing her back to sleep

(Next morning)

All four guys put their glasses on cause the nurses will be coming in to get Bridgette ready to go down to the operating room

"Daddy, Kendall, James and Carlos can you take me down to the operate room?" She asks them giving them the puppy dog face

"Sure sweetie" Logan says hugging her close

The nurses brings the guys scrubs to wear down to the operating room. After Logan was dressed in scrubs Bridgette wanted to be held

"Come here big girl" he says picking her up to comfort her

"Sing worldwide please?" She asks nicely

"Sure sweetie" he says kissing her forehead

During the song Bridgette stuck her thumb in her mouth and listened closely as the guys her worldwide over and over again

"We're ready for her now" a nurse says coming into the room

James covers her with a blanket and the group heads down to the operating room singing worldwide

"Stay right here and we'll get her in a little bit" the nurse says as they approach the operating room

"Daddy I'm scared" she says as she cries

"Princess there's nothing to be scared of after this operation you will be good as new" Logan says rocking the scared toddler in his arms

"I don't want the operation" she says hugging Logan tighter

"Baby girl you need to have that ball removed from you tummy, so you can eat good things again" he says as he rocks her

"Like ice cream?" she asks

"Like ice cream" he says with a chuckle

"Plus you need to try my rice krizzle treats cause they are the bomb" Carlos tells her

"Plus I make a mean spaghetti and meatballs you need to try" James tells her

"Daddy do you make anything?" she asks him

"Yes sweetie I do" he tells her

"Okay we're ready for her" a nurse says coming out with her mask on

The guys lift up their mask and head in

"Daddy don't leave me" Bridgette says sobbing

"Princess I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here with you" he says as sets her on the table

Bridgette didn't want to go on the table

"Too cold" she says

"I wish I could hold you during the operation, but I can't so you stay nice and warm" he says trying to make her feel better

Bridgette still didn't like being in the same room with the machines

"Daddy I want to leave this room is too scary" she says hugging him for dear life

"Okay sweetie we will" he says leaving with a sobbing Bridgette

After they left the operation room Bridgette still wasn't calm

"It's okay sweetie we're out of there you're safe with me" he says comforting her

Bridgette was still scared

"How about we go for a walk to see if that calms her down" Kendall suggest as he heads to the waiting room

"Good idea Kendall" Logan says as they head out with Bridgette who was clinging to Logan

It was a beautiful day out and the group walked around the hospital to get Bridgette to calm down cause she was so worked up her face was bright red

"There is that better Bridgette?" James asks her

She nods

Once Bridgette was calmed down they headed back to the operating room

"There we go all better" he says as they enter where she is having the operation

"It's still cold daddy" she says as she climbs back into Logan's arms

Kendall sees if there can be on the blanket on the table for Bridgette so she isn't cold. One of the nurses said that was fine

"Bridgette there is going to be a blanket on the table for you" Kendall says stroking her hair

"Thank you" she says

Logan laid her down and she didn't want him to leave at all

"Sweetie I'll be right outside and I can see you after I promise" he tells her

"No" she says climbing back into his arms

"Maybe daddy can lie next to you during the operation to make you feel comfortable would you like that?" a nurse asks her

She nods

"Okay I'll bring in a bed for your daddy so he can be right next to you" she says as she goes and gets a hospital bed for Logan

Once the bed was brought in Logan was right next to her

"I'm right here sweet girl" he says keeping her calm

The guys stood in the operating room until she was under

"Daddy isn't going to look at your tummy he is going to look at you my sweet Bridgette" he says stroking her hair as she sleeps

After the operation the nurses put Bridgette next to Logan, and takes her to the recovery room

"Daddy will be right back he is going to tell everyone that you're okay" he says leaving

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The results of her mass, and bone marrow transplant for sure**


	13. The results of Bridgette's mass & bmt

**The results of Bridgette's mass & bone marrow transplant**

Bridgette had to be in the ICU for a few days cause she was in a coma from the operation.

"Bridgette it's daddy if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Logan says when he was visiting her one day

Bridgette hears his voice and squeezes his hand and opens her eyes

"Hey sweetie" he says when she opened her eyes

Bridgette just waved at him

"I'm going to let the nurses know that you're awake" he says leaving her for a few seconds

Logan walked alongside her as she was taken back to her room

"Daddy, can we cuddle when we get back to the room?" She asks him

"Sure we can baby girl" he says as they head for her room

(Few days later)

"Am I disturbing anything?" The doctor asks coming into the room and seeing a game of mommy in progress

"No doc what's the verdict?" Logan asks as he holds Bridgette close

"Her tumor is benign and was just fatty mass" the doctor tells them

Everyone is glad Bridgette is getting better slowly

"All three of your bone marrow turned out to be healthy and enough we can start the transplant in a few days' Dr. Hurricane tells the group

Logan, Kendall, and James hug each other and were glad that their bone marrow was healthy enough to go into Bridgette

'Daddy going to make you better, so we can go home and be a family" Logan tells Bridgette

Bridgette was so happy that her daddy, Uncle Kendall and James were going to donate some of their bone marrow, so she could get better

"Daddy will I also have a new mommy?" Bridgette asks Logan

"Yes sweetie in time you will have a new mommy that will love you like I do" he says hugging her

"Who will be my new mommy?" Bridgette asks

"When daddy will propose to me and we get married I will be your new mommy Bridgette" Erin tells her

"Will you be my new mommy now?" Bridgette ask her

"Yes sweetie I will" Erin says hugging her

All three share a big hug before Bridgette had to go potty

"Hey Bridgette after we get out of here do you want to go to Disney world?" Kendall asks her

She nods happily

"Okay when we get clearance from the doctor saying your Leukemia is gone we will go to Disney world to celebrate you being healthy" Kendall tells her

Bridgette couldn't wait till she gets to go to Disney world after she leaves St. Jude's

"Bridgette I got you something let me go get it" Lucas says going to get the dress-up box he got her

"Thank you Lucas" she says when she sees the dress-up box with lots of dress-up clothes

"You're welcome Bridgette" he says smiling

(Few days later)

"Well Loges you ready to make your little girl better?" Kendall asks him before the trio heads in to the operating room so Dr. Hurricane can remove their bone marrow for Bridgette

"Yeah I'm ready" Logan says taking a deep breath and letting it out before the nurses take him into the operating room to get his bone marrow for Bridgette

(Later that morning)

"Bridgette I have a surprise for you" Carlos says entering her hospital room with a gift bag

"What is it Uncle Carlos?" she asks him

"It's all for seasons of our T.V show Big time rush, and I even brought you our dolls that we used in one episode. I figured we watch them while we wait on the bone marrow to be delivered, so you can get better" he says putting the first disc in for her

"Can I watch _Bubble Guppies, and Sophia the first _instead?" she asks cuddling her big bunny

"Sure we can do anything that you want, and maybe later we can watch the episodes" he says getting onto the hospital bed with Bridgette

Bridgette enjoyed watching _Bubble Guppies, Sophia, the first, Mickey Mouse clubhouse, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dora the explorer, Paw Patrol, Max & Ruby _and other shows geared towards her age

"Carlos you're going to make a great dad someday" Alexa says coming in the room with more presents for Bridgette

"Thanks sweetie" he says as Bridgette snuggles up to Carlos as _Paw Patrol _comes on

Soon a nurse comes in with James bone marrow

"Here we go Bridgette once James bone marrow enter your system it will start fighting all those nasty bad cells and get you better" Carlos tells her

"Will I get daddy's bone marrow too?" she asks him

"You probably will and Uncle Kendall's" Carlos says smiling

Dr. Hurricane started the marrow and every time the bone marrow dripped it was a miracle going into Bridgette's body

"I take it the nurse brought James marrow in and hooked it up to her?" Malese asks coming in the room

Alexa and Carlos nod

"All we got to do is wait and see if James does the trick" Malese says sitting on the other side of Bridgette

Katelyn and Erin come in with Lydia in her stroller to keep Bridgette company while they wait to see if this is going to work

"Every drop of James blood going into her body is precious" Erin says as she looks at the bag hanging above Bridgette

"It is isn't it" Malese says smiling

(Three hours later)

"Whose bone marrow is that?" Katelyn asks the nurse who enters with another bag of bone marrow

"Kendall Schmidt's" she says smiling as she changes the empty bag with a fresh bag

"Okay Kendall work your magic" Katelyn says as the nurse starts the next round of bone marrow starts making its way into Bridgette's body

As the next round goes in the group holds their breaths and hopes Kendall's works his magic

"Hey, Bridgette how are we feeling today?" Dr. Hurricane asks coming into the room

'Good she says

"Well I can certainly tell already the bone marrows are working it's magic and getting you better so you can be with your daddy" he says checking her over

Dr. Hurricane sees that the bruises that she had on her body are going away little by little

"After a couple of days I want to see you to see how the transplant worked, and of the Leukemia is gone and you are cured to go be a cute little girl" he tells her

"Thank you" she says hugging her bunny

"I'll see you later when I bring in your daddy's bone marrow to be inserted into your blood stream

"Bye Dr." she says falling asleep

Kendall and James come in to join the wait party

"The poor thing is exhausted" James says entering her room

"What do you expect she's two and this process is making her tired" Carlos says as he gets up to cover Bridgette

The three members of Big time rush sing her favorite songs as she slept, so she isn't scared

(That night)

"Okay Bridgette here is daddy's bone marrow to help fight off the bad cells that are attacking the good one's" Dr. Hurricane says hanging the last bag of bone marrow

"Come on Logan do your thing" Erin says looking at the bag of bone marrow

Logan enters a short time later, so he can cuddle with her

"Hey princes are you feeling better?" he asks coming in her room

She nods as she rubs her eyes

"Okay me, Kendall and James are going to sleep with you tonight" he says getting into her bed so she can cuddle with him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The results of the transplant, and the guys perform for the sick patients**


	14. The results of the transplant & concert

**The results of the transplant & the guys perform for the sick patients**

Dr. Hurricane wanted to wait a couple of days, so the bone marrow could made its way through her tiny body

"Here we go Bridgette we get to see if the transplant was a success, or not" Logan says sitting her in the wagon and heading to the doctor's office

"Daddy can I have my doll baby please?" she asks him

"Sure sweetie" he says giving her favorite doll

"Tonight we are going to perform for our St. Jude's rushers as a thank you to the hospital for caring for Bridgette over these last several weeks" James says after talking to the head of the hospital

"That fantastic James after all these kids deserve some cheering up after going through what Bridgette went through" Kendall says looking at Bridgette

"Where are the girls?" Logan asks

"They decided to take Lydia to the park to play, and out for the day while we attend to Bridgette" Carlos says

They were able to get right in to see Dr. Hurricane

"Hey Bridgette you are feeling better then what you were" Dr. Hurricane says coming into the room

She nods happily

"Let's check you out to see how you are" he says giving her exam

Bridgette cooperates and let's Hurricane give her a full exam

"As far as I can tell her bruises are gone, so I am going to order some blood work to see how her levels are, and I'll come to tell her the news that way" Dr. Hurricane says calling the lab to let them know Bridgette is on her way to get her blood taken

"So far the cards are in her favor and she will be busting out of here soon" Lucas says as they head to the lab

"Yeah it looks like I can tell the difference in my little girl already" Logan says as he pulls the wagon towards the lab

Logan signs her in, and waits to be called back

"Hey Bridgette you wanna go play with the other boys and girls while we wait?" Kendall asks her

She nods

Kendall takes her to play while Logan talks to the others until Bridgette is called back

"Bridgette Henderson" the nurse says

"Come on sweetie let's get your blood taken" Logan says as him and Kendall go back with her

Bridgette holds out her arms and only finch when the needle went in

"You are so brave Bridgette" the nurse says as she takes her blood

After her blood was taken Kendall recruits James and Carlos to go out to the bus with him to get the stuffed animals that Big time rush was going to donate to St. Jude's

"Shouldn't we let Bridgette pick out which one's she wants?" James asks

"She only wants the Valentine's day animals like the big ones and ones that have hearts" Kendall says smiling

(Bridgette's room)

"Here we go princess now we wait for your results" Logan says when they enter her room

Bridgette fell asleep in the wagon, so Logan placed her in her bed covered her up and left to help the guys with the stuffed animals that Kendall was going to let her have

"Loges all the Valentine's day animals are already separated you can take those to the apartment" Kendall says as him and the others take the rest of the animals inside to be donated

Logan is surprised that there were a lot of bears, tigers, bunnies and frogs that had hearts and said I love you he decided to take the two big bears to her room that night

"Bridgette is going to be so surprised when she sees these" he says taking the bears to her room

(That night)

"Daddy can I have the light brown bear with me in the wagon?" she asks as they got ready to head down to perform for the St Jude's kids

"Hi everyone am I interrupting anything?" Dr. Hurricane asks entering her hospital room

"No doc we're on our way to perform for the sick kids" Kendall says with his guitar

"Well I have some good news for you the bone marrow transplant was a success Bridgette is officially cured and free of Leukemia" Dr. Hurricane says happily

There were cheers, tears, hugs, hi-fives when everyone heard the news that Bridgette was cured

"Thanks doc for all your help" Logan says hugging the doctor

"It was my pleasure I'll see her in a year for her check-up to see how she is doing" Dr. Hurricane says leaving

They celebrated by singing _Windows down_ the whole way to the biggest space St. Jude's had

"Okay Bridgette you stay there while I get micd and everything" Logan tells her

She nods happily and gets comfy

(Later)

"Hello St. Jude's how are we feeling tonight?" Kendall asks the kids

There were some cheers from the audience

"We are Big time rush and we are going to be performing for you guys cause the work that is done here can't explain how grateful we are to get to know each one of our rushers that are here" James says

"Why were you here?" a parent asks

"My little girl who I recently adopted had stage two Leukemia and she was brought here from treatment, so I return a favor" Logan says smiling

The crowd was pumped and during _worldwide _Logan brought Bridgette up on stage

"Everyone say hello to my little girl who had Leukemia and got the good news that her Leukemia is gone. Everyone this is Bridgette Henderson my strong fighter" Logan says introducing her to the crowd to his little girl

At the end of _worldwide _Bridgette gave Logan a big hug

"I love you daddy" she says hugging him

"I love you too little bear" he says hugging her and giving her a kiss on her forehead

Bridgette sits back and enjoys the rest of the concert like everyone else, and was glad when it was over

"Okay little bear back to your room and tuck you in for the night" Logan says pulling Bridgette's wagon back to her room

All four guys and Lucas cover her up and Kendall gave her big bunny, so she could sleep that night

"Daddy can I have a song please?" she asks after he tucked her in

"Sure little bear" he says

Bridgette gets her usual lullabies of _worldwide _and _invisible _before the guys and Lucas give her a kiss good night and leave

"Night little bear I will see you in the morning" he says giving her a kiss on the forehead

'Night daddy love you" she says closing her eyes

"Love you too my little bear princess" he says leaving

"Since she is cured now we got to do is wait to see when she is going to get released" James says as they board the elevator

"Yeah that should be in a few weeks Dr. Hurricane wants to keep her just in case she might have a relapse" Logan says as they out of the hospital

Once Logan was outside the hospital he looks up her hospital room

"Night little bear princess" he says right to her room as he heads to the apartments for the night

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Bridgette is released and returning to California **


	15. Bridgette is released

**Bridgette is released and going back to California**

Kendall was going to bunk with Katelyn, and Erin was going to move in with Logan while they wait for Bridgette to be released from St. Jude's

"I can't believe in a few days I get Bridgette back" Logan says counting down the days until Bridgette was released

"I know we're counting down the days too" James says smiling

"The Jennifer's are working on a one of a kind bedroom for her" Carlos says as he hugs Alexa close to him

Logan was excited for Bridgette to see her new room

"Bitters is decorating Lydia's nursery in my theme I picked out"Lucas says smiling

"What's your theme Lucas?" Kendall asks him

"A friendly version of Marvin's home planet" Lucas says smiling

"At least her nursery will be fun and festive" Carlos says

"Yeah that might be cool for her" Logan says as he hears Lydia

"Hey baby bear what's wrong sweet girl did something scare you?" He asks as he cuddles her in his arms

Lydia would not stop crying at all

"It sounds like she has a bit of colic Logan" James says when he hears Lydia's high pitch cries

"That's what I'm guessing cause she ate fifteen minutes ago, and I just changed her" Logan says as he rubs Lydia's back to get her to calm down

"Maybe if we sing to her it might work" Kendall suggest pulling out his guitar and begins tuning it

"What song should we sing for her?" Logan suggest

"How about we are" James suggest

"It's worth a try" Logan says as Carlos counts it off

(Halfway through)

"We should try worldwide it always works"Logan says when Lydia is still screaming

Worldwide works and Lydia is fast asleep as the phone rings. With good news that Bridgette can be released in two hours

"I can't believe my little girl is getting released soon" Logan says as picks out a cute outfit for Bridgette to wear when she gets release

After he had her outfit he headed to the hospital to see her

(Bridgette's room)

"Daddy" she says when she sees him

"Hey little bear you ready to bust out of here and stay with daddy?" He asks as he dresses her

She nods happily

"Daddy taking you out of here in your wagon, and over to where we are staying" he says as he continues to dress her

"Will I be able to play with my toys? She asks him

"Yes little bear you will get to play with your toys and do everything that you could do before you got sick" he says as he holds her while they wait for her release papers

A nurse brings Logan her release papers, and once he signed his named for the tenth time she is all his

"Come on sweetie let's go to our temporary home" he says placing her in her wagon and leaving the hospital

On the way out Bridgette said goodbye to everyone as she left

"Sun bright daddy" she says as they step outside of the hospital for the first time together in two months

"Hang on daddy will fix that" he says putting a hat he got for her on her head

"Thank you daddy" she says happily

"You're quite welcome" he says as they continue back to the apartment

"Welcome home Bridgette" the gang says when Logan enters with her

"Thank you" she says happily

Over the course of the next several days Bridgette had to go to check-ups and have lab work done to make sure she was healthy. The guys stood by Logan every step of the way. The were ecstatic when she could fly back to California

"Daddy me scared of planes" she says when they reach the airport

"How about we take a train home just me and you while the others go on ahead of us?" He asks her

She nods

"Well I'll see you guys in a couple of days" he says as him and Bridgette head for the train station to go home that way

"That's okay Loges we understand we will be wwaiting at the train station to see her once again" Kendall says as they board

Logan and Bridgette watch as the group takes off before heading to the train station to board the train to Califormia

"Sorry daddy" she says as they board the train

"It's okay sweetie if your scared your scared" he says as they find their seats

After the train started moving Logan found their cabin and settled in. During the train ride Bridgette loved seeing the animals out the window

"Daddy me hungry" she says after they settled in

"Okay we'll go get something to eat you're probably hungry" he says as they head for the dining car for dinner

(That night)

"Daddy going to sleep with you so you aren't scared" he says as he covers them both up

"Thank you daddy" she says as she lays her head on him and goes to sleep

Logan loved bonding with Bridgette he couldn't get enough of the two year old

"Daddy when will we see everyone?" she asks at lunch the next day

"Tomorrow they will be waiting for us and waiting to see you again" he says as he touches her nose as she giggles

When Bridgette wasn't exploring the train Logan was working on her letters with her in the cabin

(Next day)

"Their train is right on time" Erin says as she looks at the board for arrival times

"What are we waiting for let's go" Kendall says as they head that way

Bridgette was excited to see everyone as her and Logan de-boarded the train

"Bridgette did you like the train?" Carlos asks her

"Yes i did" she says happpily from inside her stroller

"Wait till you see your house Logan you won't even recognize it" James sasys as they head to where the cars were parked at

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Swimming, tumbling, and the girls see their rooms**


	16. The girls see their new rooms

**The girls see their new rooms plus engagements**

"Bridgette would you like to see your room?" One of the Jennifer's asked her

She nods happily

"Then right this way to you princess palace" they say as they lead the two year old to her new room

When Bridgette sees her new room her eyes light up, and her mouth drops when she sees every Disney princess on her wall, and everything princess in her room

"What do you think little bear?" Logan asks his daughter

She hugs Logan

"It wasn't me little bear it was the Jennifer's that did all this" he says pointing to the three ladies that stood in the middle of the room

Bridgette hugs each one of them and goes and jumps on her princess bed

"Little bear we don't jump on our bed" he says getting Bridgette off her bed and tickling her

Bridgette giggles when Logan tickled her

"You like that let's see where else you are ticklish Bridgette" the guys say joining Logan on tickling Bridgette

"Oh Logan I think now is the perfect time to show Lydia her room" Erin says when she smells Lydia

"Okay baby bear let's change you" Logan says as the group heads to Lydia's klootian nursery

Once Logan and everyone else was in Lydia's room Bridgette closed her door and went back to jumping on her bed

"Bridgette" Kendall says coming into her room right when she stopped jumping

"Yes" she says innocently

"Were you jumping on the bed after daddy told you not too?" He asks her

"Maybe" she says with a giggle

With that being said Kendall comes in and tickles her causing her to laugh

(Later)

Everyone left to go home and leave Logan bond with his girls

"Little bear you glad to be back home and sleeping in your own bed?" Logan asks her

"Yes daddy" she says hugging him

"You wanna a snack before you go down for your nap?" He asks her

She nods

"Okay let's go" he says as he goes to the kitchen to get her a snack

"Daddy, when am I going to Disney world?" She asks him

"I don't know that's up to Uncle Kendall and my guess he is in the process of planning the trip. Until he says we're going to Disney daddy has signed you up for a swim class and a tumbling class at the community center" he tells her

Bridgette was excited to learn how to swim and how to tumble

"Is Lydia going to swim and tumble like I will?" she asks him

"Not now sweetie she is too little yet, but I signed her up for a daddy and me class instead" he says touching her little nose causing her to giggle

After Bridgette had her snack she went right down for her nap cause she was tired from jumping on her bed

"Sweet dreams Bridgette" he says closing her bedroom door

As he was leaving he hears Lydia wake up from her nap

"Hey baby bear you up uh how's about we play while your sister sleeps how does that sound?" he asks as he takes Lydia to the family room where all her toys were

Lydia loved playtime with daddy

"Baby bear daddy signed you up for a daddy and me class at the community center, so we can spend time together a little bit" he says as he plays with Lydia

As Logan plays with Lydia his phone rings

"Hi Logan the reason why I wasn't moved in when you got back was I wanted to give you some time with your girls before I move in cause I don't want to rush things right now with Bridgette being out of the hospital and all" Erin says on the other line

"That's understandable Erin cause I want to be able to be with Bridgette and Lydia a little bit longer before you move in" he says as he continues to play with Lydia

"Oh have you seen twitter lately?" she asks him

"No I have been busy with a two year old and a one month old" he says as he continues to play with Lydia who seemed fascinated with his phone

"Well according to Kendall's and James's tweet they are now engaged to Katelyn and Malese, and wait till you see the pictures that Kendall, James and Carlos have on their twitter" Erin tells Logan

Logan quickly checks his twitter and there plain as day are three pictures showing a positive pregnancy test on Kendall's James's and Carlos profile. Then on Kendall's and James profile are showing Katelyn and Malese with engagement rings

"Let me get this straight Alexa, Katelyn and Malese both have a bun in the oven, so Kendall and James proposed to Katelyn and Malese?" Logan asks Erin

"Yup basically" Erin says

Logan knew he had to catch up to his friends and fast

"Logan there is no rush for us to get engage right now I want to enjoy getting to know you and Bridgette and Lydia" Erin tells him

"Of course and I want the girls to warm up to you and getting Bridgette used to calling you mommy" he says to her

"That's understandable Logan and if you want I can sign Bridgette up for a mommy and me class at the community center that me and her can do together, so we can get used to each other before I move in for good" Erin tells him

"Erin that's not a bad idea I'm sure Bridgette might like that" he says

"Okay I'll get that set-up bye Logan" Erin says hanging up

"Bye Erin" he says hanging up his phone

Lydia saw Logan with his phone and was reaching out for it

"No baby bear this is daddy's phone how about I give you your play phone and you can call me on it" he says giving her pretend play phone

Lydia starts playing with her phone before she puts it's up to her ear

"Hi baby bear you having a good day so far?" he asks her

She smiles and giggles

"I take that as a yes, so what else you going to do today?" he asks her

She response with cooing sounds

"That sounds interesting baby bear anything else?" he asks her

She hangs up the phone

"What you done talking to daddy?" he asks as she puts down the phone

After they played phone for a while Logan decided to make Lydia fly and she loved it

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Swimming and tumbling and me classes**


	17. Swimming, Tumbling, and me classes

**Swimming, Tumbling, and me classes**

"Bridgette you ready to learn how to swim like a little fishy? Logan asks her as they head into the community center for her swim class

"Yes daddy I am ready to swim like a fishy" she says happily as they enter the community center

Logan helps her into her swimsuit, and he takes his shirt cause he has his on already

"Fishy, fishy I get to be a fishy" she says as they head for the pool

"Yes and Uncles Kendall, James, and Carlos get to watch you be a fishy" Logan says as they head for the pool area

Since they were the first ones there Logan decided to let Bridgette have free swim for a bit with her floaties on of course

"Daddy look at me I'm a fishy" she says as she tries to swim

"Yes Bridgette you are a fishy what kind of fishy are you?" He asks her

"A rainbow fishy" she says happily as she swims some more before class starts

"Okay little bear time to take your floaties off cause class is going to start soon" he says getting in the water with her

"No I like my floaties" she says as she swims away from him

"Little bear you can put them back on when get in the water when we learn how to kick and move our arms and play games" he says trying to convince her

"NO" she says swimming away from him

"It sounds like the terrible twos to me" Kendall says from the bench

"The terrible what now?" Logan asks

"It's a stage she'll probably outgrow in time" James says

"Seriously what are the terrible twos" Logan asks the guys

"It's a the no stage basically and the stage where she will throw tantrums" Kendall says reading it from his phone

"Oh no I'm doomed" Logan says as he grabs Bridgette and sets her on the ledge for class

Bridgette like swimming she learned how to kick her legs, and jump in the water, plus she gets to sing songs and play games as well.

"Okay little bear time to go home, so you can have lunch before your tumbling class this afternoon" Logan says as they head for the lockers to get changed

"No me swim more" she says as she throws a tantrum

"Bridgette Henderson we do not throw tantrums" he says scolding her

"Bridgette you might get to swim again cause tonight you get to come with Uncle James, Carlos, and myself to uncle and me class" Kendall tells her

That made Bridgette feel better

(That afternoon)

"Little bear you ready to tumble?" He asks her as they head back into the community center

"Why am I in my pajamas?" she asks him

"Your tumbling class is also a gymnastics class you can do in your pajamas" he says as they head for the gymnastics area

"Oh okay" she says happily

Since there was already a class in there her and Logan had to sit on the bench and wait until it was time for her class

"Pajama gym participates come over by me please" the instructor says from the mat

"Go Bridgette I'll be right here watching you" Logan says as she heads over to where her teacher was

Logan captured some of her pajama gym moments, so his mom could see her and see what kind of activities he has her in California

(An hour later)

"Okay little bear time I think it's nap time for you" he says as he carries Bridgette who was sleeping on his shoulder

Bridgette sleeps soundly in her car seat on the way home, and when Logan got home he carried her to her room and laid her down there

"Hey Logie" Erin says when he enters Lydia's nursery

"Hey is she eating?" he asks as he sits down on the couch that was in her room

"Yeah she was hungry after we got done playing, so I brought her in here just in case the guys came over" Erin says as Lydia still nurses

"I hate to say it you and Lydia have bonded already" he says as he sees Lydia move from under the blanket

"We have and I love spending time with her now to work on Bridgette if she approves like Lydia does I'll move in sooner" Erin says as Lydia still nurses

"Oh Bridgette is going through the terrible twos right now, so I might take a little longer" he says as he sucks in air

"Okay thanks for letting me know" Erin says when Lydia pulls away letting Erin know she was done

"Oh you still going to move in cause your nursing Lydia?" he asks her as he burps Lydia

"I already did I took the guest room if you don't mind" she says as she covers herself up

"That's fine oh thanks for doing this by the way" he says as Lydia lets out some good burps and a bunch of spit up

"You're welcome, and Logie I think Lydia just threw up on you" Erin says

"Don't worry I put a spit up rag on me just in case if she spits anything back up" he says as she puts Lydia in his arms

(That night)

Bridgette was excited to spend quality times with her uncles while her daddy took Lydia to her daddy and me class

"I brought water cause the uncle and me class is going to get pretty crazy" Kendall says showing Bridgette her water bottle

"Thanks you" she says as they enter where the class was being held at

(Daddy & me class)

"Welcome daddies tonight the babies are going to have a lot of fun with stimulation, and the interactions that they will get to do with you" the teacher says from in front of the class

"I believe we are in for a fun class Lydia" Logan says as the class starts

(Uncle and me class)

Bridgette was running, shooting hoops, hopping, walking and having a blast with Uncle Kendall, James, and Carlos

"Come here and get a drink Bridgette you looks really red" James says when he sees how out of breath Bridgette was

Bridgette takes a couple drinks as they head for the locker room to change for swimming class

(Daddy and me class)

"Okay everyone that is enough for tonight cause I see many of the babies are falling asleep" the teacher says from in front of the room

"I saw cause you are asleep like a little lamb Lydia how about we check on your sister to see what she is up to" he says as they head for the pool area

Bridgette was having fun splashing and soaking Kendall, James and Carlos to the bone as they play fun games and do fun activities in the water

"You guys are so soaked" Logan says when he sees the soaking wet guys

"We know I think we're keeping Bridgette in this class cause she is having way too much fun" James says as Bridgette soaks him again

"I can see that" Logan says trying not to laugh

**Review**

**Next Chapter: 2 part of the Uncle and me class and the mommy and me class**


	18. Uncle and me class and the mommy and me

**Uncle and me class and the mommy and me class**

Bridgette loved hanging out with her favorite uncles in the whole world, and was a little uncomfortable going with Erin to the mommy and me class

"Bridgette you ready to go sing songs, play games, have a story, and make a snack today at mommy and me?" Erin asks her

"No' Bridgette says going to her room and closing the door

"This is gonna be harder then what I thought" Erin says sitting on the floor with Lydia with was playing with her activity center

"Don't worry I have been reading books on the topic of the terrible two's and how to deal with them" Logan says going to his room to get a book that he has been reading after the girls went to sleep

"_How to make the terrible two's a breeze_" Erin says reading the cover of the one book

Logan had three more books on the terrible twos and how to get past it

"Wow it looks like you have done your homework, for sure" she says smiling

"That's not all I have also gotten books on baby's first year" he says going to get the stack of books that he got to read about Lydia and her needs and wants

"Holy cow Loges those are a lot of books" Kendall says coming in with his guitar

"Yeah I'm been reading late at night after the girls have gone to bed" Logan says from where he was playing with Lydia

"Hey Lydia" Kendall says getting on the floor with her

Lydia gives her Uncle Kendall a big smile

"I take it you're a happy baby today" he says tickling her making her giggle

"Yeah she is when down for her morning nap just fine, and was wide awake when I came and got her" Logan says as he plays with her a little bit

"What up with the visit Kendall? He asks him

"Well today we thought that you might want to bring the girls to take a look at the house, and afterwards go shopping for the flooring and cabinets, and the fixtures for the kitchen and the bathroom" he tells him

"Sure maybe Bridgette would like to see her new room and pick out the colors that she wants to go in her room" Logan says to him

"Okay go get the girls ready and we'll go to the sight together" Kendall says as Logan goes to Bridgette's room to get her

"Bridgette sweetie would you to come with daddy somewhere?" No asks her nicely

"No" she says from her bed

"We're going to see a new house that Uncle Kendall, James and Carlos is building, so we can live together as a family just you and me and Lydia" he tells her

Bridgette opens the door and lets Logan in

"At the new house your bedroom and playroom will be bigger than the one you have now, and it gets better you get to have your own private bathroom, so when you're older you can take a bath like a big girl" he tells her

"Ya" she says happily

Logan puts on her shoes and they head to where the new house is being built

"Big" Bridgette says from her car seat

"Yes princess the new house is going to be big and have lots of room for you to run around and play, and maybe Uncles Kendall, James, and Carlos might have some secrets places for you to hide" Logan says as he gets her out of her car seat and into the stroller

Kendall was going to push Bridgette, and Logan had Lydia

"This place is really taking shape" Logan says when he enters the living room

"Yeah and over here will be our game room, and to the left is the music room, and downstairs in the recording studio and a playroom for the kids" James says

"The kitchen will be in back of the house as well as our theatre, and dining room" Carlos says as he walks in with Alexa

"This kitchen is specious plenty of room for a high chair or more" Logan says as he refers to where Lydia will be eating soon

"Upstairs we each get a private section of the house" Kendall says as the gang heads upstairs

"Where should our section be Bridgette?" Logan asks his daughter

"That section daddy" she says happily

Logan and Erin head that way

"This room will be my room" Logan says showing Bridgette the huge master bedroom

"Where's my room daddy?" she asks him

"The room across from daddy's will be the babies room" he says entering the medium size room that was across from his room

"Lydia's room" Bridgette says acknowledging her baby sister

"That's right when we move in it will be her room and when she outgrows it she will be moved into another room of her choosing, so I'm letting you pick the room that you want" Logan says as they leave the room and head down to where the others room were

"I want this room daddy" she says when they come to a room that's not that far from Logan's room

"This is a pretty room and it looks like you get a window seat that you can look out your window at night" he says taking her to her big window

Bridgette was amazed at how big her room was

"Over here Bridgette will be your bathroom" Kendall tells her

"You can have a shower, tub, a vanity, a nice size sink" James tells her

That makes Bridgette happy for her bathroom

"Through this door will be your walk in closet that will be between your bedroom and you're your bathroom" Carlos tells her

"This is plenty big for her" Logan says when he sees the size of the closet

"You wanna see the secret hiding places that will be only for you?" James asks her

She nods

"Come on then we'll show you" Carlos says showing her where the hiding places will be

"Wait till you see the backyard" Kendall tells Logan

Logan follows behind with Lydia who was having her bottle

"Wow this is huge" Logan says when he sees the land

"Yeah before construction is finished this will be a big deck with a fire pit and everything, and out here will be a huge pool for us to swim, and a huge backyard for the kids" Kendall says happily

"Where will the garages be?" Logan asks

"The garages will be wrapped around so be and you have a side and James and Carlos have a side" Kendal says showing Logan the garages

"One will be for my car, and another will be for my motorcycles" Logan says when he sees how big the garages are

"Yeah me and Kathryn will be on the other side, and we left room so when the kids are teenagers they have a garage for their car. Until then each kid can have their own garage for their outside toys" Kendall says

"That makes total sense and I see in-between there's storage for strollers and car seats" Logan says walking in-between the space that separates the Henderson's and the Schmidt's

"Yes, so we can put all the car seats here as well as the strollers" Kendall says smiling

After a tour of the house they headed for mommy and me and the baby version of Uncle and me

"Bye Bridgette be good and no tantrums" Logan says as he drops her and Erin off at the community center

"Yes daddy" Bridgette says smiling

After Logan dropped the girls off he went to get his motorcycle and go for a ride

Bridgette had fun at mommy and me she played with balloons, scarves, and played with play-doh, made a delicious snack, and dance with the music. Lydia's class was really easy she did some stimulation with her uncles and she stood up past her nap time

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Up to you guys what would you guys like to read**


	19. Erin bonds with Bridgette

**Erin bonds with Bridgette**

"Morning Erin what are you doing up?" Logan asks coming into the kitchen with Lydia who was up

"I thought after I fed Lydia her morning meal I would read one of the books on the terrible twos" the says putting the book that she finished down

"What did you find out that I already don't know?" He asks placing Lydia in her bouncer

"That we can see the world through her eyes and help her understand it better like today I'm taking her to the spa to get our hair, nails and toes done. As she experiences it I will explain everything to her" Erin says as she makes breakfast

"That sounds wonderful, and today Kendall has volunteered to watch Lydia while I go for a ride on my motorcycle" Logan says as he plays with Lydia who was very happy that morning for some reason

Bridgette wakes up a short time later

"Morning little bear" Logan says when Bridgette comes into the kitchen by herself

"Morning daddy" she says as she brings big bunny to the table

Logan lifts her up and places her in her booster seat

"What juice would you like this morning?" He asks as he brings her apple, grape, and orange juice so she can choose what she might like to drink

Bridgette looks at all three juices before deciding

"Apple please daddy" she says happily

"Apple juice coming up" he says going to get her sippy cup

"Here we go sweetie" he says giving her sippy cup and her vitamin

"Thank you daddy" she says as she takes her vitamin and washes down with her juice

"Here is your breakfast Bridgette" Erin says serving her breakfast

"Thank you" Bridgette says as she begins to eat her breakfast

"You're quite welcome" Erin says as she goes and gets the breakfast she made for her and Logan

After breakfast Logan gets both him and the girls dressed while Erin does the dishes

(Later)

"Bridgette you wanna come with me to get pretty for daddy?" Erin asks her

Bridgette nods

"Come on then if you're good you get a toy or anything that you want" Erin says as she leaves with Bridgette

"Well Lydia it's just you and me what would you like to do?" Logan asks her

Lydia sucks on her fingers

"You can't be hungry baby bear cause Erin just fed you a little bit ago, but if you're hungry let's see if there is a bottle in the fridge for you" he says picking her up and taking her to the kitchen

Apparently Lydia was hungry cause she started drinking the milk

"I think you're going through a growth spurt Lydia" he says as he feeds her

After a while Lydia started to close her eyes and started falling asleep

"Hand on before you drift off let daddy burp you" he says as he burps her

Lydia lets out a few burps before snuggling in her daddy's neck

"Let's put you down for your morning nap" he says carrying her to the nursery

"Hi Logan" Kendall says coming in with him and Dustin

"Hi Kendall" Logan says coming from Lydia's nursery

"Where's Lydia?" Kendall asks him

"I just put her down for a nap, so you and Dustin can write, play do anything that you want just as long as you don't do it too loud" Logan says turning on the baby monitor and video monitor

"Will do buddy if she wakes up me and Dustin can sing her back to sleep" Kendall says showing Logan his guitar

"She'll probably sleep the whole time I'm gone" Logan says as he puts on his helmet

"Don't worry Loges we got this now go" Kendall says shooing Logan out the door

(Spa)

"Bridgette first we are going to get our toes painted" Erin says as they head for the mani and pedi room

Bridgette was excited for that

"What color do you think daddy might want?" Erin asks as they look at the colors of the paint

Bridgette looks at the colors that were before her

"Pink and green" she says happily

"If you're getting pink I'm going to get red" Erin says as she picks her color

Erin helps Bridgette take off her socks and shoes and helps her up onto the big chair

"Why we sit in the big chair Erin" Bridgette asks when she was sitting in the big chair

"So out toes can get massaged and get pretty for daddy" Erin says as she gets into her chair

Bridgette giggles as the water hit her feet

"You like that Bridgette?" Erin asks her

Bridgette nods

Bridgette even giggles as her toes got painted

"Does that tickle Bridgette?" Erin asks her

She nods happily

After she got flip flops on her toes Erin walked her over to where they were getting their fingers done. Then Bridgette and Erin went to get their hair done

"How are we doing it mom?" the beautician asks Erin

"Cut off a few inches, but not too much and curl it if you can" Erin says to the beautician who was doing Bridgette's hair

Erin and Bridgette got their hair wash at the same time

"Close your eyes Bridgette when you open them you will have a new look" Erin tells her

Bridgette does what she is told

(Back at the house)

"It looks like Lydia is in the middle of a nightmare" Dustin says when he hears Lydia whimper on the monitor

"Hang on Lydia I'm coming" Kendall says as he heads to her room to calm her

When Kendall enters her nursery she is full out crying now

"It's okay Lydia all the monsters are gone and Kendall is here" Kendall says as he heads to the rocking chair with her to rock her back to sleep

"Kendall maybe _beautiful boy _sung differently might work" Dustin suggest

"You're right hit it Dustin" Kendall says as he begins to rocking Lydia who was whimpering now

(Spa)

"Well mom what do you think?" the beautician asks spinning Bridgette who was sucking on a lollipop

"She looks amazing since you were good Bridgette how about we get something after mommy and me?' Erin asks her as they head to the entrance so she could pay for their visit

"Okay" she says happily

Along the way Erin gets a call from James

"Hi James what's up?" Erin asks as she answers the phone

"Erin bad news Logan was in an motorcycle accident" James tells her

When Erin hears that she begins to lose it

"Erin stay with me" James tells her

Erin pulls over to the side of the road to cry

"Erin where are you I'm coming to get you" James tells her as Malese drives him to where Erin was

"56th and 57th street" Erin says to him balling

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We find out about Logan and what was he planning on doing to Erin**


	20. Logan is banged up

**Logan is banged up**

"How is he?" Erin asks running into the emergency room at full speed

"Right now he is in surgery and there wasn't much else they could tell us right now, so all we can do is wait the outcome and hope he is alright" Kendall says as they head for the waiting room to wait to see how Logan faired in surgery

"Where's daddy?" Bridgette asks sobbing

"He has some pretty bad owies, so he is getting them fixed up right now" James tells her

Bridgette didn't believe that she wanted to see her daddy right that very minute, and she will do anything or hit anyone to get to him

"Down please" she says to James

James put her down and she took off as fast as her little legs could carry her. Along the way she hit, kick, and slapped a bunch of nurses who tried to stop her from seeing her daddy. When she got to where her daddy might be she looked in every operating room until she found him

"Daddy" she says running up to him when she saw his face on the operating table

"Stop the operation, and get this little girl out of here" the doctor says stopping the operation when he saw Bridgette come running into the O.R

Bridgette kicked a bunch of nurses really hard in the mouth, the nose and on the arms and legs as they tried to remove her from the operating room. She even kicked some of them in the eyes with how hard she kicked

"I guess we have to bring him out of consciousness" the doctor says to the anesthesiologist who shot something into Logan's I.V to wake him up

"Where am I?" Logan asks when he wakes up

"Mr. Henderson you are currently in the operating room at Lincoln-Jefferson-Temple Memorial, and you were badly injured in your motorcycle crash" the doctor says to him

"Why is there a blue tarp over me?" Logan asks the doctor

"Well we were in the middle of your operation when a certain two year old came running in kicking and punching any nurse who stopped her" the doctor says looking at Bridgette

Logan knew it was Bridgette's voice that he was hearing. The doctor leaves, so Logan could discipline

"Bridgette Lavender Henderson" he says raising his voice at her the best way he could from his position on the operating table

"Yes daddy" she says giving him the puppy dog eyes

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes Bridgette you're in major and I do mean major trouble, for kicking, biting and hitting a bunch of nurses for no good reason at all" he says a little ticked off at her

"I wanted to see you daddy" she says with the eyes

"The eyes won't work with me Bridgette since violence is never the answer to anything. Like how you did it to a bunch of nurses you will have to be punished and I do mean with a really good punishment for her

Logan goes between spanking and not spanking to teach her right from wrong. He is stuck, so he asks for a fly swatter so he could punish her that way cause he couldn't actually spank her

"Bridgette after I hit you not hard with this fly swatter you will go into time-out for thirty minutes, and until further notice you will go to bed an hour earlier than normal, and you will help Erin with certain chores that are needed down around the house like setting the table, and anything else. Plus you will need to earn my trust back after what you did" he says when a nurse brings him the fly swatter, so he could discipline Bridgette

After Logan hit Bridgette she walked out of the operating room crying and her head down low as she headed to a corner in the waiting room for the rest of her punishment

"Logan what happened?" Kendall asks as he walks in with Lydia in the stroller

"I did something that I didn't want to do, and that was spank her, or in this case hit her" Logan says dropping the fly swatter

"What did she do?" James asks him

Logan explains hoe Bridgette kicked, hit, and bit a bunch of nurses on the arms, legs, in the eyes, mouth, and nose to get to him

"How are you feeling otherwise buddy?" Carlos asks him

"Sore banged up look at me Carlos I'm in surgery" Logan says a mad

"Loges we'll help you take care of the girls while you're in the hospital. What were you doing that lead to this?" Kendall asks getting Lydia out of the stroller

Logan looks to make sure the girls weren't in here before he told the guys

"Well I went out to get an engagement ring cause this Friday is Valentine's day, and I was hoping to pop the question to Erin over an romantic dinner at a nice restaurant or at make-out point" Logan says to the guys

"That awesome Loges maybe you still can just leave it all to us, and we will plan the perfect proposal" James tells him as the group leaves, so the doctor could finish Logan's surgery

The anesthesiologist puts Logan back under, so the doctor can finish the operation

(Few hours later)

"Mr. Henderson is out of surgery" a nurse says coming to tell the guys and everyone

The guys take Lydia back while the girls take Bridgette home cause she is punished for what she did in the operating room

"Hey Loges" Carlos says coming in where Logan was

"Hey" Logan says from the bed

"Why do you have a half body cast on you?" Kendall asks as he feeds Lydia

"The doctor had to remove my spleen and some other stuff I sustained in the accident, on top of that I have two broken arms, two broken legs, broken ribs" he says from the bed

"It sounds like your pretty banged up" James tells him

"Yeah when I get released I'm going to need a lot of help" Logan says to the guys

"Don't worry we will help you" Carlos says when Lucas walks in

"Hey Logan I heard about your crash is there anything I can do to help?" Lucas asks him

"Yeah could you stay at the house and keep an eye on Bridgette cause she might rebel against Erin and the others?" Logan asks him

"Sure buddy" Lucas says as he leaves Logan's hospital room

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Bridgette apologizes to Logan for her behavior and Logan comes home**


	21. Bridgette goes silent

**Bridgette goes silent**

**This chapter was suggested to me by a reviewer**

A day after Logan's accident Bridgette didn't talk to no one at all not even at bath time. She started playing by herself an awful lot, and she wouldn't eat her meals with the others she would take all her meals and eat them in her room

"Why is Bridgette not talking to us?" James asks as him and Kendall play with Lydia who was wide awake and kicking her tiny legs

"I don't know I tried everything to get her to open up, and she will not budge at all" Erin says as she watches Lydia interact with Kendall and James

"How is she at mommy and me?" James asks her

"Silent she would not even participate in the activities or swim class" Erin says as she gets ready for Lydia's feeding

"Beats me what's going on with her" Kendall says as Lucas comes in with the groceries

"What are you all talking about?" Lucas asks the group

"Bridgette shut herself off to us, and we can't figure out why" James says handing Lydia to Erin cause she started to fuss

"Hey honey bunny you hungry?" Erin asks guiding her to the bar

Lydia latched on and began sucking under the blanket

"Eat up sweet girl" Erin says to Lydia as Lydia nursed

"Bridgette here is the coloring books you wanted" Lucas says knocking on her door

Bridgette opens the door and takes the items from him and closes the door again

"Lucas how did you do that?" Kendall asks him

"I asked her what she wanted at the store. She drew it since she can't spell yet I figured out what she wanted by her drawings" Lucas says happily

"Maybe it's something else" Kendall suggest

"Like what?" James asks him

"Maybe she thinks she doesn't deserve a family at all after what happened at the hospital yesterday" Kendall says

"She does deserve a family after what she has been through lately. Logan was by her side when she went to St. Jude's, and we were the one's always playing mommy or baby with her" James says

"Playing baby was pretty funny" Kendall says

"Maybe if she shows Logan she is really, really, really sorry for what she did she will open up again, and actually talk to us" Erin suggest

"It couldn't hurt" Kendall says as him and James go to Bridgette's room to talk to her

"Bridgette sweetie open up its Uncle Kendall and James, and we were wondering if we could talk to you?" James asks knocking on her bedroom door

Bridgette opens her door and they enter her room

"Bridgette we don't know what happened at the hospital, and we are pretty sure we don't want to know what happened. We were wondering if you would want to color or make a picture for daddy in the hospital to make him feel better. I bet he could use some cheering up, and if you do that I will take you out for ice cream" Kendall tells her

Bridgette gets her coloring book and starts coloring a little bit. After she colored she went over to the couch to go play with her doll

"Bridgette if you think you don't deserve a family you do deserve a family who loves you and cares about you like we do. Maybe there was a reason why Logan was picked to find you and your sister. Bridgette he needs you, and you need him cause out there the world is one scary place for a two year old especially if you try to ran away" James says lifting her up onto his lap

"Yeah who else would play mommy, or baby, or watch shows that teaches about shapes, letters, numbers and colors like we do no one that's who" Kendall says touching her nose

"No one else will spoil you and your sister rotten with toys, love and ice cream like we do" James says to her

"I'm pretty sure no other mommy or daddy, or cool uncles will read or sing you to sleep like we do" Kendall says to her

"We are totally sure no other daddy would have stayed by their little girl's bedside while she was in the hospital, and going through a bunch of treatment to get better like your daddy did with you Bridgette" James says

"No other two year old has someone who played an alien on TV like you do" Lucas says coming into her room and sitting on the bed with her and the guys

"Bridgette since the first time I met you I knew we were going to have special times together like we did two days ago at the spa" Erin says coming in with Lydia

'I'm pretty sure no other little baby has the coolest, best, awesomeness big sister like you are to Lydia" James tells her

"Bridgette what we are telling you do deserve a family who love, care, and treat you like a two year old should be treated, and are willing to do anything, or play anything with you. Even, if it means dressing up like a baby on tour. We love you Bridgette with all our hearts, and you belong with us if you think for a minute you don't belong with us you do" Kendall says hugging her tightly with James joining in

"I belong with you and you belong with me" Erin says hugging her

"Somehow I fit in this equation, but I love you too Bridgette" Lucas says hugging her

"Even though daddy had to discipline you the way he did it cause he loves you, and doesn't want you do whatever you did ever again" Kendall says hugging her

Bridgette looks up at him with tears in her pretty blue eyes

"Yea all these words we sais to you are true Bridgette we love you and we don't know what we would do without you in our lives" James says as he fights back the tears

Bridgette hugs each and everyone one of them that day

"Come on let's go see daddy" Kendall says carrying her out to his car and taking her to the hospital to see Logan

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall, James, and Lucas give Logan a lecture on how Bridgette thinks that she doesn't deserve a family, and Bridgette opens up**


	22. Logan gets a lecture on how Bridgette th

**Logan gets a lecture on how Bridgette thinks that she doesn't deserve a family, and Bridgette opens up**

"I think daddy will be happy to see you after all he is stuck in this hospital until he gets better" Kendall says as he carries her into the hospital

"How about we get him some balloons to help cheer him up?" Lucas asks her

She nods happily as they head into the gift shop

Bridgette picked out all of the get well balloons that they had, and wanted to carry them all up to her daddy's room

"Let me help you onto the elevator" Kendall says holding her hand

Erin and James already went up to Logan's room

"I think your daddy will appreciate the balloons that you picked out for him" Kendall says as they head for Logan's room

"Logan we have someone who wants to show you that she is very sorry for what she did" James says as him and Kendall help Bridgette into her daddy's hospital room

"Thank you Bridgette" Logan says when he sees the big bunch of balloons

The guys have Erin take the girls out of the room, so they could give Logan one doozy of a lecture of how Bridgette been silent

"Logan, Bridgette thinks that she doesn't deserve a family who loves and cares about her" James says to Logan

"What gave her that idea?" Logan asks the guys

"She shut herself off to us the past few days" James tells him

It hit Logan what he did it her that day in the O.R

"I am sorry for what I did to her I can't be a softy to her I have to be firm with her" Logan says objecting

"We know, but you can discipline her like that since she is only two" Kendall says to him

Logan immediately feels bad for hitting her with a fly swatter

"Bring her in" Logan says from the bed

Bridgette comes slowly into the room

"Hey sweetie come sir by me" Logan says moving over, so Bridgette has room to sit

Kendall lifts her up onto the bed and next to Logan

"I hear that you don't think you don't deserve a family at all?" he asks her

She nods

"You do Bridgette I love you with all my heart and I will never do anything to seriously hurt you the way I did. I apologize for what I did to do sweetie I promise not to hurt you that way again I promise" he says hugging her

"I love you daddy" Bridgette says hugging him

"I love you too princess" he says as he tries to hug her

Both father and daughter share a hug in that hospital room

"Bridgette if you think for a minute I don't want you or Lydia at all I do want both of you in my life from the two of you I am a better person, and I get be a parent to the two most adorable girls in the whole world, and I can't picture having you and Lydia in my life at all right now since I am banged up pretty bad, and will need lots of hug and kisses and anything else to get better, so he can play with you whenever you want. Until I'm better we can just snuggled how does that sound?" he asks her

Bridgette hugs Logan

"She finally opened up to us" James says when she hugs Logan full force

"Yeah she did" Logan says as he tries to hug Bridgette the best that he could with his arms being in cast

Lydia was scared when Kendall put her on Logan's lap

"It's okay sweet pea daddy will be able to hold you soon" he says as he tries to comfort her the best way that he could

"Has she been eating while I have been in the hospital?" Logan asks the guys

"Yeah she has, but she has been taking her meals to her room to eat" James tells him

"Bridgette until I come home can you eat with Erin and Lucas, and be a good girl?" Logan asks her

"Yes daddy" she says snuggling up to him and closing her eyes

"Guys leave her with me it might do her some good to spend some time with me for a while" Logan says as he tries to cover Bridgette up as she sucks on her thumb

"Okay bye Loges we will see you later" the guys says as they leave the room

Logan felt the morphine kicking in, so he decided to fall asleep with Bridgette

(That night)

"Bridgette tonight can you be a big girl and sleep in your big girl bed for me please?" he asks after the group got done visiting

"No me sleep with you" she says snuggling with him

"Let her Loges we don't want her to go silent again" James says as he hugs Malese

"Okay Bridgette tonight you can sleep with me cause tomorrow I get to come home, so we can be together forever" he says trying to hug her

"Luckily I brought her nightgown and her slippers and everything she needs if she wanted to spend the night with you" Kendall says

"Bridgette can you go with Uncle Kendall and he can give you your bath tonight for me please?" Logan asks her

"No" Bridgette says snuggling closer to him

"Bridgette I can't bath you for a while cause of my cast that I have on until my body cast come off someone else will have to give you your bubble bath" he says as he comforts her

"No" she says getting closer to him

"She envies you Logan" Carlos says hugging Alexa

"If someone gets me some scrubs I can give you a bath" Logan tells Bridgette

Kendall and Lucas help Logan into some scrubs and gives him the long bath stick, so he could give Bridgette her bath

"Can you do this standing up for me?" Logan asks her

Bridgette nods in response

Logan baths her best that he could with the bath brush, and helps her into her nightgown

"There that wasn't so hard" Logan says shaking the scrubs off

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Fast forward to valentine's day where Logan pops the questions**


	23. Logan pops the question

**Logan pops the question**

It took Logan two months to heal from the accident, and he was glad when all of his cast came off. That meant he could tickle Bridgette and turn her upside down to tickle her

"Hey Lucas do you mind watching the girls this evening?' Logan asks him when Lucas was over at his house

"Sure I don't mind what are planning on doing?" Lucas asks him

"Taking Erin out for a romantic dinner, and then popping the question to her. I am hoping she says yes" Logan says as he plays with Lydia who seemed interested in her toes at the moment

"Okay if she asks I know nothing" Lucas says as he fixes Bridgette a snack cause she will be waking up soon from her nap

"Hey sleepy head have a good nap?" Logan asks when Bridgette appears from her room

She nods as she goes to her seat for her snack

"Here we go Miss Bridgette I made you your favorite" Lucas says as he gives Bridgette her snack

"Thank you" she says digging into her snack

"Okay Lydia I think it's time your snack then we can play some more" Logan says picking her up and taking her to the kitchen for a bottle

Lydia takes the bottle happily, and she tries to hold it with both hands

"Lydia I think you're starting to get a little independent for me baby girl" Logan says sitting down with her to feed her

After Lydia was done, and Logan burped her Bridgette played with her baby sister while Logan went and got ready for his evening with Erin who was staying at Kendall's and Katelyn's place, so she wouldn't know about the ring

(An hour later)

"Daddy pretty" Bridgette says when Logan comes out in his tux

"Thank you Bridgette I want you to be a good girl and on your best behavior for Lucas while I'm out with Erin" he says to her

"You got it dude" Bridgette says giving Logan the thumbs up

"Bye Lydia be good" he says kissing her before he leaves to pick up Erin from the Schmidt's

(Schmidt's)

"Hi Logan come on in" Kendall says opening the door for his friend

"Is Erin ready?" Logan asks coming in

"Just about" Katelyn says coming into the room with her small bump leading the way

"Do you guys know what you two are having?" Logan asks taking seat

"Yes we're having a little girl, so I get my little princess" Kendall says rubbing Katelyn's belly

How you heard from James & Carlos on what they are having?" Logan asks

"James is having a girl, so he gets his princess, and Carlos is having a boy" Kendall says

"That's good" Logan says happily

Erin comes down in a very nice dress a few minutes later, and together her and Logan leave for their date

"Before we go these are for you my pretty lady" he says handing her some flowers

"Thanks Logan where's your motorcycle?" she asks him

"It's at the house I figured it wasn't right for this occasion" he says as they start heading to the restaurant

(Some fancy restaurant in L.A)

"Logan this is nice" she says as they take their seats

"Nothing is too good for you" he says as they look at the menu to see what they want to order

Erin orders some water, and Logan gets an ice tea

"Erin are you feeling okay?" he asks her

"Yeah I'm fine what would make you think that something is wrong?" she asks him

"It's not like you to order water" he says as he continues to look at the menu

"I felt like drinking water is all cause after all I am breast feeding after all" she says as she drinks her water

"That makes sense" he says as he orders what he was going to have for dinner

Logan and Erin have a nice dinner, and afterwards he takes her to the most romantic spot in Hollywood, so he could pop the question. Along the way to the spot Erin starts having pains in her tummy

"Logan quick take me the hospital something does not feel right" she says holding her stomach

"Not before asking you the most important question I ever wanted to ask you" he says helping her out of the car

Logan gets down one knee and pops the question

"Erin Sanders will you marry me and become Mrs. Erin Henderson, and be a mother to our little Bridgette and Lydia?" he asks her

"Yes Logan I will marry you" she says slipping the ring onto her hand

Logan slips the ring on her hand and takes her to the hospital. During the drive to the hospital Logan calls Kendall, James, Carlos, and Lucas and tell them to meet him at the hospital cause there is something wrong with Erin

"Lucas I left you the car seats I want you to bring Bridgette and Lydia to the hospital" Logan tells him

"Got it Logan luckily Bridgette didn't go to sleep yet, so we will be there soon" Lucas says hanging up

"Bridgette you get to ride with me cause your daddy is taking Erin to the hospital, so will you ride with me?" Lucas asks her

"No me want Kendall" she says running to her room and shutting the door

Lucas calls Kendall to see if he can Bridgette up on his way to the hospital, Kendall said he would

"Bridgette Uncle Kendall is picking you up, and I will follow behind with Lydia" Lucas tells her

"Yay" Bridgette says happily as she goes and gets her shoes for Lucas to put on for her

Kendall installs Bridgette's car seat and buckles her in and heads for the hospital with her in the back seat

"Okay Lydia you're next" Lucas says buckling her in

After Lucas buckled Lydia in he headed for the hospital

(Hospital)

Kendall, James, and Carlos were keeping Bridgette occupied while they waited to see what was going on with Erin

"Logan what's going on with Erin?" Malese asks when he emerges through the emergency rooms doors

**Review**

**Next Chapter: What will Logan say, Is Erin okay, Is there a surprise waiting for all of them**


	24. A surprised pregnancy

**A surprised pregnancy**

Kendall, James, and Carlos were keeping Bridgette occupied while they waited to see what was going on with Erin

"Logan what's going on with Erin?" Malese asks when he emerges through the emergency rooms doors

"Guys you won't believe this, but Erin is pregnant and in labor" Logan tells the group

Everybody's mouth drops when they hear the news that Erin was pregnant and was in labor

"She did not even look pregnant" Kendall says to Logan

"That's because she was carrying in the back, so there was no way no one could of known" Logan tells the group as he heads over to tell Bridgette that she will be a big sister

Logan finds Bridgette playing with LEGO'S

"Bridgette sweetie daddy has some news to tell you, so can you listen to me please?" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"In a couple of hours you will get another sibling cause mommy Erin is pregnant, so in the morning you might be a big sister again for the second time" he tells her

That made Bridgette really excited for a new sibling

"Bridgette I want you to listen to Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan while I'm back there taking care of mommy Erin okay" he tells her

"Okay daddy" she tells him

"It's best that everyone waits up in the maternity waiting room, so when Erin has the baby I can tell everyone at the same time" Logan says as the nurses bring out Erin who was in extreme pain

Logan went with Erin while Bridgette and Lydia rode with everyone else

"Where are you going Bridgette?" Kendall asks her as she takes off to the nursery window

"To see the new baby" she says happily

"Bridgette the new baby ain't here yet when it comes daddy will tell us when the new baby is here daddy will take all of us to see it" Kendall says carrying her back to the waiting room to wait to see what the new baby is

"Bridgette what do you want your new sibling to be?" James asks taking her from Kendall and walking around with her

Bridgette thinks while they walk

"Look Bridgette a shooting star let's make a wish on it you can make a wish for your new sibling" he tells her

Bridgette closes her eyes and wishes that she had another sister to play with

"Let's head back to wait on the new baby" James says as they walk back to the waiting room to hear what the newest Henderson is

Bridgette did not want to go to sleep at all she kept running around the floor, and letting everyone know about the new baby

"Let's go see mommy Bridgette that might make you feel better" Lucas says as they head for Erin's hospital room to see how she is

"A current someone is too excited to go to sleep, so we came down for a visit" Lucas says coming into the room

"Hey princess are you being a good girl?" Logan asks as he picks her up

She nods

"Erin I'll be right back I'm going to step out to go to the bathroom" Logan says setting Bridgette on the floor and gets up

"You're not going anywhere Logan Henderson you did this to me, and if you need to go to the bathroom you are going to use my bathroom" Erin says through her gritted teeth

Logan knew that was the pain talking cause she was at eight centimeters, and she couldn't get no pain medicine, so he hurries up and uses her hospital room bathroom and returns to her bedside

"Lucas it's best if you get Bridgette out of here cause within the next hour I am going to be delivering" Erin tells him

"Come on Bridgette let's walk around down in the lobby cause everyone is asleep" Lucas says to her

"Potty" she says happily

"I'll take her" Erin says getting up to take Bridgette to the restroom that was by her room

While Erin was gone Logan took his contacts out, and put his glasses on, and made the room comfortable for the delivery

"Have you two discussed names?" Lucas asks Logan

"A little bit we are going to go with Mackenzie if it's a girl and if it's a boy Erin wants to name him Hortense" Logan says to Lucas

"Mackenzie goes well with your last name" Lucas tells him

"Yeah that what she was thinking" Logan says when Erin returns with Bridgette

Logan gives Bridgette a hug and a kiss, and tells her that he will her in a little bit to tell her what the new baby is. After Lucas and Bridgette left a nurse and a doctor came in to see how dilated Erin was

"Ten centimeters" the nurse tells the doctor

"Well Miss. Sanders you are dilated ten centimeters you ready to try pushing?" the doctor asks her

Erin nods as the nurse puts Erin's legs in the stir-ups for delivery

"On the count of three Erin give me a good push" the doctor tells her

Erin pushes really good

"Erin that was a good push if you keep pushing like that we will have a baby before midnight" the doctor tells her

With four really good pushes the baby was almost out

"One more push Miss. Sanders and your baby will be here" the doctor tells her as he cleans out the mouth and nose

"I can't I'm too tired" she says panting

"Erin you can do this I know you never give up" Logan says as he wipes her forehead

"Logie I can't" she says panting

"One more little push Erin and it's all over, and we will have our baby and we become a family you, me, Bridgette and Lydia" he says as he fixes her hair

"One more push and that's it" she says as she goes back to pushing

"You have to push a little harder Miss. Sanders" the doctor tells her

"No more" Erin says panting as she falls back onto the pillow

"One more good push, and we get to see our baby as long as I'm with you we can do this" Logan says as he wipes her forehead and fixes her hair, so she looks presentable for their baby

Erin gives one more good push before her and Logan heard that cry

"Congrats you two it's a girl" the doctor says placing the baby on Erin

"Hi sweet girl" Erin says as her and Logan dry off their little girl

Mackenzie Emily Henderson was a month premature but she checked out fine

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Bridgette and Lydia see their sister **


	25. Bridgette and Lydia see their sister

**Bridgette and Lydia see their sister**

"Congrats you two it's a girl" the doctor says placing the baby on Erin

"Hi sweet girl" Erin says as her and Logan dry off their little girl

Mackenzie Emily Henderson was a month premature but she checked out fine

"I'm going to go out to tell Bridgette and Lydia that their baby sister is here" Logan says as he gives Erin a kiss

"I'll be right here" Erin says as she starts nursing Mackenzie who looked hungry

When Bridgette saw Logan she ran at him at full speed

"Daddy" she says running to him

"Hey princess guess what you're a big sister cause mommy had the baby you got a little sister" he tells her

"Ya" she says happily as he carries her back to the waiting room to tell everyone that he has a another girl

"Well Logan what is it?" James asks him

"It's a girl" he tells the group

"Congrats buddy how is she?" Carlos asks him

"She's one month premature, but she's fine come everybody let's go see little Mackenzie Emily Henderson" Logan say leading the group to Erin's room

"Erin, sweetie are you up for some visitors?" Logan asks knocking at the door

"Hang on let me get descent" she says as he makes herself presentable for everyone

After Erin made herself presentable for everyone Logan brings everyone in to see Erin and the new baby

"Bridgette, Lydia come here" Erin says motioning to the two girls

Logan puts Bridgette next to Erin and grabs Lydia from Kendall's arms

"Bridgette, Lydia meet your baby sister" Erin tells them

"Baby" Bridgette says looking at Mackenzie

"Yes Bridgette that's your baby sister" Logan tells her

Lydia just looks at Mackenzie while sucking on her paci

"Lydia this is your baby sister Mackenzie you're a big sister now" Erin says as Logan picks her up, so they could have a family picture together

James takes the new Henderson family photo

"Tonight Bridgette you have to be good for Lucas until I come home with mommy tomorrow" Logan tells her as he buckles her in her car seat in Kendall's car

"Logan she'll be fine no worries. Does Lydia sleep through the night yet?" Lucas asks securing Lydia in her car seat

"Yes Lucas she does, so you will be able to get a full night's sleep tonight without a problem" Logan says giving Lydia a kiss good night

"Bye Logan see you tomorrow" Lucas says heading back to the now Henderson apartment

"I hope the new house is complete, so we can move in cause my house is getting too small for all of house" Logan says as he heads back into the hospital to be with Erin and Mackenzie

(Logan's house)

"While I wait for Bridgette to come back I'm going to put you to bed Lydia cause I see your pretty eyes are starting to close" Lucas says taking Lydia into the house

Lucas changes her, and puts her in her crib

'Night Lydia sweet dreams" Lucas says giving her a kiss good night

"Hey Bridgette how about I read you a story before I tuck you in?" Lucas asks her as he takes her to her room

"Okay" she says happily

Lucas reads her two stories before tucking her in for the night

(BTR house)

"It looks like we can move in soon" Kendall says when him, James and Carlos look at the house that was all lite up

"At least that's a good sign" James says as the three guys enter to see what the house looks like on the inside

They see Lucas has been out here to do the friendly version of Marvin's home planet on the nursery wall

"Now to figure out what's room is going to be Lydia's" Kendall says looking at the other spare rooms that Logan has

They go with the room that is next to Logan's room for Lydia's room cause he doesn't know if he is going to put Lydia and Mackenzie together in the same room

"Hey Logan" James says when he sees whose calling

"Are you guys at the house?" Logan asks them

"Yeah we are we're looking at other rooms that could work for Lydia's room" Carlos says

"Me and Erin discussed it, and we're going to put Lydia and Mackenzie together in the same room since they are still babies yet" Logan tells them

"Okay by the way the house looks we could move in either tonight or later in the week cause there aren't no workers here" James says as he looks around for tools

"Guys we can cause look" Kendall says bringing a note for the guys to read

"Logan we can start moving in tonight cause the house is complete" James tells him

"You guys can start moving in tonight since Erin has to stay in the hospital for one day I'll move everything tomorrow from my place" Logan tells him

"Okay Loges talk to you later get some sleep bud" Kendall tells him

"We will I'll call Lucas to tell him that he can put some of my belongings outside, so you guys can move some items from my place into the new house" Logan says before hanging up

The guys spent half the night boxing up their apartments, and moving everything to the new BTR house

(Next day)

"Morning Bridgette" Lucas says when she comes into the kitchen for breakfast

Bridgette looks around and sees some of Logan's stuff is gone

"You are probably wondering where some of your toys are well the new house is finish and they are at the new house, so today me and you can box up your room, so it can go to the new house" Lucas tells her

That made Bridgette happy that today she gets to live in her new home with everyone that she loves

"Uncle Kendall, James and Carlos is going to move your bed, and your sister's crib to the new house" Lucas tells her as he feeds her breakfast

After Bridgette was done eating she started packing up her room, so it can go to the new house

**Review **

**Next Chapter: Movind day and Mackenzie comes home **


	26. Moving day and Mackenzie comes home

**Moving day and Mackenzie comes home**

Bridgette was excited for the move, and couldn't wait to sleep in her new room that night

"Bridgette, do you need any help packing?" James asks her as Kendall and Carlos took care of Lydia's room and the playroom

"Yes please" she says as she tries to pack her stuffed animals

"Okay sweetie" James says as he helps her pack up her room for the moving truck

Bridgette helped with the move by loading her pillows and toys in the truck to go to the new house

"Hey guys I'm back" Logan says coming into his place to see if the others need help with the move

"Daddy" Bridgette says towards him

"Hey princess" he says scooping her up

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital with Erin?" Kendall asks him

"She's asleep and Mackenzie had to have some test done, so I came to help with the move" he says setting Bridgette down

"All that needs packed up is your kitchen, and your room" Carlos says as he brings out Lydia's mattress

Logan packs up his room in the kitchen in two hours. After the last bit was loaded Bridgette went with Kendall cause Logan was taking his motorcycle to the house, and Carlos was following with Logan's car, and James had Erin's car

(BTR house)

"Here we are Bridgette the new house" Kendall says as he pulls into his garage

Bridgette couldn't wait until she got her room organized. The girls helped Bridgette with her room while the guys helped Logan with Lydia's and Mackenzie's room

(Five hours later)

"Everything is move in, so to make it official we are going to carry almost all the girls over the threshold" Kendall says as everyone heads outside, so they could properly be brought into the house

"We'll go first" James says as he picks up Malese and carries her over the threshold

"This is home" Malese says as James sets her down on the couch

"Come here Alexa" Carlos says picking her up, so he could carry her over the threshold

"I can't picture raising our family anywhere else" she says as he carries her up to their room

"Come here Jane" Kendall says picking Katelyn up and bringing her in the house

"That's my Tarzan" she says as they head into the house

"Bridgette you're going to go first" Logan says picking Bridgette up and bring her into the house

"Yay" she says as Logan brings her into the house properly

After Bridgette was in the house Lydia came in

"Lydia this is where you will learn to crawl, walk, talk, and grow up with your cousins" Logan says bringing her into the house

Once everyone was brought in Logan played with Lydia, Bridgette played mommy with Kendall, Alexa made something for the girls while Carlos and James played with Sydney and Fox

"Bridgette I think we played mommy enough for one night" Kendall says as Bridgette pushes him out in a stroller

Alexa, Malese, Katelyn, James, Carlos, and Logan cracked up laughing when they saw Kendall in the stroller

"very funny guys" Kendall says as Bridgette gives him his paci

"I hope you don't do that when our little girl wants to play mommy with you" Katelyn says fighting her laughter

"Katelyn I won't do that to our little girl I'll play it with her" he says taking out the paci that he had in his mouth

"Baby was being naughty, and for that baby gets nasty mush" Bridgette tells Kendall

Kendall's eyes go really big at that

"Bridgette it's almost bedtime, so can you clean-up for me please?" Logan asked her

"Yes daddy, but first I have to feed baby bad mush" she says as she feeds Kendall nasty mush

Katelyn was grinning from ear to ear as Bridgette fed Kendall the mush

"tomorrow Kendall I'll play with her cause I don't mind it" Logan tells him as he carries Lydia up for bed

"Thanks Loges" Kendall says as he tries to get out of the stroller

"Don't mention it" Logan says heading up to the nurseries

Bridgette cleaned up all her toys and was up in her room waiting to be tucked in

"Thank you Bridgette" Logan says as he reads to her

Bridgette snuggles close to him as he reads to her, and falls asleep on the third story

'Night Bridgette I love you" Logan says tucking her in and kissing her good night

"Night daddy I love you" she says

"I love you too" he says turning on her night light and leaving to tuck Lydia in

(Next day)

"Hey Erin ready to come home?" he asks coming into her room

"Ready as ever" she says as they kiss

Logan dressed Mackenzie while Erin got dressed to come home

"Here we go Kenzie you get to see your sisters" he says buckling her into car seat

Mackenzie lets out a little yawn before she starts to fuss

"Kenzie you're fine it's only for a little while" he says getting her out to rock her to calm her down

Kenzie settled down and went back to sleep after daddy rocked her

"That's my girl" he says buckling her back up for the car ride home

A nurse comes in to push Erin out to Logan's car. Logan carried Mackenzie out of the hospital, and to his car

"Here we go Kenzie you're going to go home" he says securing her

Kenzie lets out a little yawn before falling back asleep

"How is she?" Erin asks him

"She's fine I can't wait to get her home" he says getting in the front seat and heading for the BTR house

(BTR house)

"Here we are Kenzie you're new home" Erin says as they pull into the garage

"Come on Kenzie there are a lot of people waiting to see you" Logan says getting her out while Erin heads into the house

"Welcome home Mackenzie and Erin" everyone says when Erin and Logan come into the house with Mackenzie

"Thanks guys" Erin says as she heads for the couch

"We also got Mackenzie some gifts along with her sisters" Malese says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan spends some one on one time with Bridgette plus first night with Mackenzie**


	27. father daughter day

**Logan spends some one on one time with Bridgette plus first night with Mackenzie**

After the presents were open and Lydia and Kenzie went down for their nap. Logan decided to spend some much needed one on one time with Bridgette

"Would a certain little girl like to go skateboarding with me?" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says going to grab her skateboard

Logan puts her helmet on her and her pads, so she wouldn't hurt herself while skateboarding

"Ready to go princess?" he asks her after they were outside

"Ready daddy" she says happily as they skateboarded together down to the pier for some fun and much needed father daughter time

(Pier)

Bridgette was amazed at how big the pier was

"You remember this place princess?" he asks her

"Yes this is where you found me and Lydia" she says happily

"Yes now how about we have some fun and do whatever you want to do what do you say?" he asks her

Bridgette started heading for the carousel

"Looks like we're riding the carousel a lot today" he says going after her

Logan and Bridgette enjoyed the pier. She even went shopping and had a blast with her daddy

"Bridgette daddy is going to take you to dinner to cap off our perfect day" he says as he holds her hand as they head for one of the restaurants

Bridgette behaved herself and ordered by herself

"Bridgette you have a birthday soon what would you like to have for your birthday?" he asks her as he sips his water

She shrugs her shoulders

"Tomorrow me and mommy will take you shopping for your birthday" he says as their food comes

Bridgette was excited to go birthday shopping cause she was going to be 3 on May first. On the way home she started to get sleepy, so Logan called Kendall to come and get them

"It looks like she had fun today" Kendall says when Logan buckles her in

"Yeah she did we rode the rides, shopped, went to the beach, and had an amazing day together just me and her" Logan says sitting next to her with both skateboards

Logan carries her upstairs and changes her into her pajamas and tucks her in. Then he goes and helps Erin with Lydia and Kenzie

"Bridgette got this for you on our day at the pier" he says giving Erin a present

"A bumper pillow that was nice of her and a pillow for me" he says as she gets herself comfortable as she gets ready to feed Kenzie

"Hi Kenzie daddy's home" he says as he lifts her out of the bassinet to hand her to Erin

While Erin fed Kenzie, Logan went and gave Lydia her bath and gets her ready for bed

"Hi baby girl sissy got you something too it's in the tub" he says carrying her to the bathtub for her bath

Lydia lights up when she sees the bath toys that were in the tub waiting for her to play with while Logan bathed her

"There we go cleaned and ready for bed Lydia" he says wrapping her up in her robe and taking her to her nursery to get her ready for bed

Logan put her in the footie jammies and gave her a bottle

"After you have your bottle daddy is going to read to you" he says warming up her bottle

He reads her the three little pigs and she was asleep half-way through the story

"Night Lydia I love you" he says tucking her in for the night

Logan puts on her night time music on before going to help with Mackenzie

"I'm going to give you to daddy, so he can get you ready for bed" Erin says handing Mackenzie to Logan while she goes and takes a shower

"Come on Kenzie darling daddy is going to bathe you and get you ready for bed" he says carrying her to other bathroom to give her a bath and get her ready for bed

Logan uses a method that he saw that is done in France to make Kenzie feel like she is back in the womb

"There we go sweetheart you're okay" he says as he bathes her

Kenzie didn't make a peep at all during her bath that night

"There all clean and you smell good" he says drying her off before dressing her

Logan puts her in a sleeper, so just in case he has to change her diapers tonight he can do it with ease

"Daddy is going to rock you to sleep" he says going to her rocking chair to rock her

After Makenzie was asleep he put her in the bassinet and got a quick shower before hoping into bed with Erin

(Two hours later)

Erin and Logan were awoken by Lydia's and Kenzie's cries

"I'll hand you Kenzie before I check on Lydia" he says getting out of bed and grabbing Kenzie from the bassinet

Erin starts to nurse Makenzie as Logan checks on Lydia

"What's wrong Lydia something bugging you sweet girl?" he asks getting her out of the crib

He sees that she is getting a tooth

"Sissy also picked up a teething ring at the pier and it is the shape of a carousel horse" he says carrying her downstairs for the teething ring

Once the teething ring hit her mouth she felt better

"Tonight you can sleep with mommy and daddy" he says carrying her upstairs

By the time he got upstairs with Lydia. Erin was done nursing, so he had to changed Kenzie while she took care of Lydia

"That tooth must really bug you Lydia" Erin says as she rocks Lydia in her arms

Lydia falls asleep a short time later

"Come on sweetie you can sleep with us tonight" Erin says laying Lydia in the middle of the bed

"I got Lydia a bottle just in case she was hungry" he says coming in with a bottle

"Thanks Logie" Erin says as she feeds the bottle to Lydia

Lydia took the bottle happily

"She must have been hungry" Erin says as Lydia drinks her formula

(Two hours later)

"Coming Kenzie" he says getting her out of the bassinet

"Bridgette sweetie what is it?" Erin asks when she comes into the master

"Bad dream mommy" Bridgette says rubbing her eyes

"Come on"" Erin says as Logan lifts up into the bed

Kenzie woke up every two hours wanting fed the rest of the night

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Birthday shopping for Bridgette**


	28. Birthday shopping for Bridgette

**Birthday shopping for Bridgette**

Logan and Erin decided to take Bridgette shopping for her birthday, and get Lydia some better toys cause she is getting a little bigger

"Bridgette, do you wanna go birthday shopping today?" Logan asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"After breakfast we will go birthday shopping for your third birthday" he tells her

After breakfast Logan buckled the three girls into the car and set off for Toys r us

(Toys r us)

"This is the biggest toy store in the world Bridgette" he says as he places Kenzie in the cart so they could head in to start shopping for her third birthday

Bridgette was amazed how big the store was

"Bridgette would you like some dolls for your birthday?" Erin asks her as they head to the doll section of the store while Logan takes Lydia to the baby toys

She nods

"What dolls would you like for your birthday?" Erin asks as they approach where the dolls were

"That one cause it looks like you mommy, and that one cause it is like a real baby like Kenzie is" Bridgette says as she scoops the aisle

"Would you like any doll accessories for your dolls?" Erin asks her happily

Bridgette picks out a double stroller, crib, playpen, highchair and doll clothes before they move to the outdoor toys

"Can I get this mommy?" Bridgette asks coming at Erin with a price tag for a Barbie jeep and the highway patrol motorcycle

"Sure sweetie with the motorcycle you and daddy can ride together" Erin says to her

Bridgette gets some learning toys as well, so when she goes to preschool in the fall she is ready. As well as some Disney princess items for her birthday

"Bridgette I am loving the motorcycle you picked out" Logan says loading the bags in the car

"Thank you daddy" she says happily

"I also got her a helmet when we get home you and her should pose for a picture" Erin tells him

"That would look so cute father and daughter together maybe that could be my new twitter picture" he says as he secures Kenzie in her car seat

"Yeah that would look so rad" Erin tells him

When they got home Logan put Bridgette's motorcycle together while Erin hid her birthday presents in the master where Bridgette couldn't find them

"Bridgette, Erin come here please" Logan calls in the house

Bridgette was excited to pose with her daddy on her motorcycle

"Wow daddy is that your motorcycle?" Bridgette asks him

"Yes Bridgette this is my motorcycle, and when you are older me and you can go for a ride just me and you" he tells her touching her cute nose making her giggle

Bridgette lines her motorcycle up with Logan's, so Erin could take the picture

"Say cheese Bridgette" Erin says as she snaps the picture

"Cheese" Bridgette says happily

"Okay daddy going to put you on his and mommy will take a picture of the two of us on his motorcycle" he says positioning Bridgette just right

"This looks adorable" Erin says as she takes the picture

After the picture Logan changes his twitter picture of him and Bridgette together. Once his twitter was updated he put both the jeep and the motorcycle in the garage and locked it, so she doesn't get it out

Kendall and the others left to go birthday shopping for Bridgette's birthday. While they were gone Logan started looking at preschools for her to go to in the fall

"What are you doing Logie?" Erin asks him

"Looking at preschools for Bridgette" he says looking at the best preschools that were in the area

"This one doesn't look bad the royal castle preschool" she says looking at the page when Kenzie woke up from her slumber

Logan clicks on it and is amazed at how big the classrooms looks, and the playground is huge, there are computers in the room everything looks the perfect size for Bridgette

"I'm not so sure about it Erin cause looks can be deceiving" he says getting off the computer to play with Lydia

"Yeah we could go check them out sometime, so we can make sure the preschool looks like the pictures" she says as she gets ready to feed Mackenzie

"We can go sometime next week we aren't in that big of hurry to register her for preschool" he says as he plays with Lydia

"Or I can go after I feed Kenzie" Erin says as Mackenzie nurses

"You sure aren't you stitched?" he asks her

"No I'm not Mackenzie's head wasn't that big, so she was able to fit through just fine" Erin says happily as Mackenzie eats

"Okay I'll watch the girls while you go look at preschools" Logan says as him and Lydia play together

Erin burped Kenzie and handed to Logan while she went to check out preschools for Bridgette

(Later)

"Logan, Bridgette gonna have the best birthday ever" Kendall says coming in the house

"Why is that?" Logan asks he plays with both Mackenzie and Lydia

"Cause I'm taking her to Disneyland" Kendall says happily

"Keep your voice down Kendall if she hears you she would want to go now" Logan tells him

"Oh sorry it's a complete surprise cause we will be spending eight days and seven nights there, so we can do anything she wants" Kendall tells him

"Bridgette would be so excited to go" Logan says when he sees the passes

"Plus her birthday got better cause I got her a dog just like Fox" James tells him

"Oh no things will get interesting fast" Logan says as he rolls his eyes

"I got her some inflatable bouncers, and three of them have water involved and a playhouse" Carlos says

"Can I see the bouncers I want them safe for her Carlos" Logan says

"Yeah they're outside blown up for you to see" Carlos says

Kendall carries Lydia outside while Logan had Mackenzie

"Carlos this a three year olds paradise" Logan says when he sees the inflatables and the playhouse

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Dancing with the stars**


End file.
